Entre Dragones y Princesas
by PrincessXgilex
Summary: Serie de One-shots situados en diferentes Universos alternativos (AU) con la ocasional intervención de mis OC. Ademas de historias derivadas de Nova Vs the Forces of Adolescense (con permiso de Mr. E). Básicamente cualquier cosa que me venga a la mente :)
1. First Meet (OC)

**Bueno, hola otra vez! para lo que no me conozcan, solo Hola.**

 **Aqui estoy, luego de pensarlo, escribir mucho y algo de valentía, decidi empezar con una pequeña serie de One-Shots, obviamente en español.**

 **Primero que nada, no todos los personajes son mios, de hecho, con el permiso de la leyenda viviente de Mr. E (mejor conocido como EVAunit42) tengo la oportunidad de usar de Nova y Connor junto con mi propio OC, Lix, pero eso viene mas adelante.**

 **Segundo, obviamente los personajes de Star y Marco le pertenecer a Disney y tambien todos los personajes del Show (Vaya en serio?)**

 **Tercero, sinceramente espero que disfruten de a lectura.**

 **Cuarto, quiero dejar en claro que siempre estoy abierta a suguerencias en cuanto a escritura, siempre que sean constructivas claro.**

 **Quinto, Sinceramente, espero que tengan un dia maravilloso.**

 **Sexto. EEEEEE! ERES GENIAL! TE ADORO!**

 **Por ultimo, en un principio hare One-shots aqui, luego ya veremos que pasara, tengo la intencion de ver como le va a Lix.**

* * *

 **Primer Encuentro.**

Star estaba de mal humor, eso era un hecho que le causaba bastante molestia el tener que soportar. Es decir, la montaña en la que estaban era un destino frecuente tanto para Star como para Marco desde que empezaron a tener aventuras, siempre había alguna cueva con algún monstruo o una guarida de bandidos, o de alguna manera eran llevados ahí en las pocas ocasiones en que eran capturados e incluso si la montaña no les ofrecía alguna aventura nueva, estaba claro que la selva que se hallaba a su alrededor si les daría algo con lo cual divertirse, o incluso podrían…

Bueno, se entendía el punto, esa montaña era un sitio que, como Marco diría "estaba en la marcación rápida", lo cual le confería al par de mejores amigos una serie de beneficios no escritos, como cuando llegas primero al autobús y puedes decidir en donde sentarte.

Simple y sencilla lógica.

-Entonces… ¿No podemos pasar por aquí?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque está bloqueado.

-Pero si…

De un momento a otro, la chica en frente de Star y Marco le dio un puñetazo a una de las paredes de la montaña en que se encontraban, provocando un pequeño derrumbe que dejo el camino completamente bloqueado.

-¿Ves? Totalmente bloqueado, deben ir por otro camino- dijo la chica.

Star y Marco se miraron entre ellos, sin saber exactamente qué hacer ante la chica que tenían en frente. Es decir, en todo el tiempo que llevaban haciendo viajes inter-dimensionales, era la primera vez que una chica salía de la nada, les prohibía el paso y bloqueaba la ruta con una facilidad bastante absurda.

-Muy bien, en ese caso iremos por allá- dijo Marco señalando otro camino bastante cerca del primero, por alguna razón sentía que contradecir a la chica que sinceramente le daba algo de miedo no era buena idea.

-Tampoco pueden ir por allá- dijo la chica interponiéndose nuevamente en el camino de Star y Marco.

La chica parecía tener la misma edad que Star y Marco. Su piel era ligeramente morena, tenía una camisa de color azul, una falda de color blanco que le llegaba hasta la rodilla que combinaba con unas medias largas a rayas de color azul y blanco, sus zapatos eran de color negro con punta de metal, unos guantes azules en sus manos y una cámara instantánea algo antigua, aunque en muy buen estado, colgando del cuello. Al fijarse un poco más pudieron notar alguna clase de capa, pero estaba casi totalmente oculta detrás de su cabello.

Sin embargo, eran los ojos y el cabello de la chica lo que más llamo la atención de Star y Marco. Sus ojos eran de color rojo intenso, su cabello arcoíris estaba totalmente suelto por lo cual llegaba fácilmente hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura.

\- Oh, ¿vas a darnos un tour?- pregunto Star emocionada al pensar en todo lo que podría aprender de un Tour guiado, si tenían suerte, la chica les diría las cuevas en que estaban las aventuras más geniales o los monstruos más peligrosos, esas iban a ser _semanas_ de diversión al lado de Marco.

\- Si- dijo la chica luego de pensarlo algunos segundos, cosa que Marco noto- Mi nombre es Lix y seré su guía por esta jornada.

-No tenemos dinero- dijo Marco.

\- Descuento especial del 100% para parejas- respondió Lix.

\- no somos pareja, ¡somos mejores amigos!- Star respondió con su usual entusiasmo, sin embargo, por alguna razón, al decir esas palabras una pequeña parte de ella se sintió triste. Tonterías.

\- También se incluyen las parejas de mejores amigos- dijo Lix, anticipándose a Marco.

De un momento a otro, Star paso a tener una postura orgullosa, señalando a Marco con su dedo índice.

-¡Te lo dije! Soy la mejor regateadora de toda Mewni.

-Muy bien, muy bien, admito mi error, eres la mejor Star- Marco sonrió suavemente, ante la "victoria" de Star, sinceramente con el simple hecho de que Star fuera feliz, pues él también estaba un poco más feliz, seguramente era porque la felicidad era contagiosa.

Durante algunos segundos, Lix se limitó a mirarlos con cierto interés, hasta que luego de una pequeña sesión del "baile de la victoria de Star", volvieron a prestarle atención.

-Así que, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a ver primero?- pregunto Star emocionada, por otra parte Marco parecía guardar sus reservas acerca de Lix.

\- Empezaremos con algo sencillo, esquiar en la arena, los veré al final.

-Pero aquí no hay arena- las quejas de Marco cayeron en oídos sordos al ver como Lix le daba una patada al suelo y sentir como lo que antes era roca solida debajo de sus pies empezaba a ser más y más suave- oh.

Sin esperar un solo momento, Star uso su varita para crear un trineo en el exacto momento cuando la roca paso a ser arena, trineo en el cual Marco no tardo en subirse.

Lix los observo en silencio, esperando pacientemente a que estuvieran fuera de rango, cuando eso pasó, saco un pequeño teléfono mágico.

\- Muy bien, creo que puedo mantenerlos ocupados durante un par de horas, ¿Cómo vas con los míos?- Lix dio un pequeño paso a la derecha, evitando ser aplastada por una roca quemada- no respondas, solo debes mantenerlos ocupados, su pasatiempo favorito es tratar de matarse el uno al otro… no lo sé, es su forma de coquetear o algo… Muy bien, cuando Conn esté listo nos avisara, hablamos luego.

Por otra parte, como era costumbre, Marco estaba intentando mantener los niveles de entusiasmo en un margen en el cual no olvidaran el hecho de que podían morir fácilmente por la bastante obvia falta de equipo de protección apropiado y el hecho de que "al final", tenía más el aspecto de un acantilado. Bueno también tenía la apariencia de una planta carnívora gigante purpura que Marco juraba lo estaba mirando con recelo.

Marco sabía que esa planta tenía algo en contra de él desde lo del insecticida.

-¡Starrrr! Baja la velocidad- dijo Marco, en un vano intento de detener a Star. Marco sabía perfectamente que Star iba a intentar cruzar el acantilado, era obvio, bastante obvio de hecho, lo único que se interponía entre la decisión totalmente lógica de detener el trineo y una muerte casi segura era, como siempre, Star.

Aunque sonara algo paradójico, cada vez que Star planeaba o hacia algo particularmente tonto (o valiente) siempre tenía una sonrisa confiada y un brillo especial en sus ojos que solo se lograba cuando estaba totalmente segura de que iban a lograrlo, si bien era cierto que el número de aciertos de Star no era impecable, lo que si se seguía al pie de la letra era que Marco siempre terminaba confiando en Star. Era su mejor amiga después de todo, confiaría en ella con su vida.

-Muy cierto Marco- Marco abrió los ojos a mas no poder al escuchar las palabras de Star, sentía que todo el esfuerzo que se había impuesto a sí mismo en enseñar a la princesa mágica algo de sentido común estaban dando frutos- ¡Necesitamos más velocidad!

Y tan rápido como vino, el sentimiento de realización personal se fue sin dejar rastro. Marco sabía que pelear contra el entusiasmo de Star era una batalla perdida, pero alguien debía intentarlo al menos.

Star, sin embargo, se hallaba atrapada dentro de la emoción que le causaba todo ese viaje en general, desde que empezó a tener aventuras con Marco algo había cambiado para bien, tener a alguien cubriéndote la espalda que además hacia unos nachos increíbles era algo que la princesa mágica agradecía a mas no poder. Star estrecho los ojos al percatarse de una saliente justo al borde del acantilado, perfecto para que el trineo.

Sin esperar un solo momento, Star dirigió todo su peso hacia adelante para lograr que el trineo fuera a mayor velocidad. Marco al entender que no había ninguna escapatoria siguió su ejemplo.

\- ¡Explosión arcoíris!- Star apunto la varita a la parte trasera del trineo en el exacto momento en que este salió disparado de la saliente.

Durante algunos segundos, el par de mejores amigos se dedicó a disfrutar de la sensación de éxito que sentían al darse cuenta de que el trineo pasaría sin problemas al otro lado, en donde los esperaba una buena lucha contra una planta carnívora. Star sonrió al sentir que había cumplido el objetivo diario que se había auto-impuesto sin darse cuenta, divertirse con Marco lo máximo posible, por otra parte Marco se dio el lujo de mirar a Star, su cabello meciéndose con ayuda del aire, el brillo en sus ojos, la sonrisa entusiasta con un toque de arrogancia que…

Luego se estrellaron.

Bueno, para ser exactos, Marco y Star se estrellaron en contra de una pared invisible, el tineo paso sin ningún problema y fue devorado por la planta. Si, un día totalmente normal.

-Star.

-¿sí?

\- ¿Hiciste un hechizo para crear una pared invisible la última vez que pasamos por aquí?

-… ¿tal vez?- dijo Star, recordando vagamente su la última vez que pasaron por ahí, con razón se le hacía tan familiar esa saliente.

-STAAAAR.

-Me alegra ver que llegaron bien al final de la primera etapa del Tour.

Star y Marco voltearon sus rostros para centrarse en Lix, la cual seguía con su expresión indiferente, pero con un curioso brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos, Marco lo sabía, Star siempre mostraba un brillo similar cada vez que le enseñaba alguna cosa nueva de la Tierra.

-¿Sabías que había una pared invisible aquí, cierto?- pregunto Marco, haciendo lo posible por aferrarse a algo en la pared.

-¿en serio? No me digas, además de eso, ¿tu aguda visión no te aviso sobre el piso invisible?- Marco decidió ignorar el tono sarcástico de Lix para así seguir su consejo, y en efecto había un piso invisible- ahora que hemos terminado esta parte, síganme a la siguiente.

\- Yyyy, ¿Cuánto llevas trabajando aquí? Es la primera vez que te vemos, y nosotros venimos mucho aquí- Star decidió empezar a hacer preguntas, esa chica no era conocida suya, pero lo que le interesaba era la aparente distancia que intentaba mantener con ella.

\- Dos horas, si, eso, l-llevo dos horas de trabajo y… me d-dieron el, ah, uh… puesto por…. Ah, pues, coincidencia, sí, eso es, y ustedes son… mis primero clientes y… uf- Star la miro con cierta sospecha durante algunos segundos, en los cuales Lix no tardo en ponerse nerviosa ante su mirada.

Marco decidió intervenir cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba empezando a echar humo. Lo último que necesitaban era que por alguna razón se incendiara o algo parecido, aún no había pasado, pero estaba preparado para ese tipo de situaciones.

\- Entonces… ¿Cuál es esa otra etapa de la que hablabas?- Marco se sintió bastante extraño cuando Lix paso a estar a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, usándolo como barrera humana para poner distancia entre ella y Star, eso era raro, generalmente las personas buscaban la atención de Star, no la suya, y mucho menos alejarse de ella. Star miro Lix con cierto recelo, pero lo dejo pasar luego de algunos segundos, ya tendría otras oportunidades de charlar con Lix.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo encerrarlos dentro de una caja?... le hice agujeros, deberían de estar bien… si pero… ¿no estas intentando que mis padres hagan algo romántico verdad? Ellos odian lo…- Lix dejo de hablar al sentir un leve terremoto en la montaña-… romántico. Muy bien, los sacare de ahí.

Lix colgó su teléfono mágico con una expresión de resignación escrita en su cara, ella había leído más historias de amor clásicas, por lo cual tenía más experiencia que ella, pero ellos eran sus padres, Lix suponía que ella conocía un poco mejor el cómo se habían enamorado. Además, ¿Qué mejor forma de fomentar una relación sana y dejar salir sus sentimientos el uno por el otro que encerrándolos en una pequeña caja de piedra? Bueno la verdad había un montón de otras formas mucho más efectivas, pero llevaban su tiempo y ella no tenía tiempo, bueno si lo tenía pero… eso ya era otro asunto.

Marco, sin embargo, tenía una perspectiva muy diferente desde donde estaba. Más específicamente casi lo único que podía ver eran los ojos azules de Star, sus muy hermosos, llenos de entusiasmo y tremendamente profundos ojos azules, lo mismo pasaba con Star, tenía la varita a la mano, el hechizo estaba casi cargado, pero en ese mismo momento era cuando tenía que darse cuenta de lo hermosos que eran los ojos de Marco.

No había que mal interpretar a Star, los ojos de Oskar también eran bastante bonitos y habían tenido la capacidad de distraerla, pero los ojos de Marco eran un asunto totalmente distinto, en ellos podía ver un "alma" (como le decían los humanos) noble y dispuesta a todo por aquellos que le importaban, los ojos de Marco eran capaces de mantenerla hipnotizada todo el tiempo del mundo sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Ella empezó a sudar al darse cuenta de que, en el reducido espacio que había, apenas y podían caber los dos. Star podía sentir el siempre fresco aliento de Marco justo en frente de su cara, Marco tampoco estaba teniendo la mejor de las suertes en ese momento.

Pero una vez más, su momento llego a su fin cuando la caja de roca en la que estaban se deshizo. Tanto Marco como Star no tardaron el levantarse y mirar en direcciones opuestas, tratando de borrar el pequeño momento de intimidad pensando en sus respectivos amores adolescentes.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto Lix mientras sostenía su cámara, si por alguna casualidad sus habilidades como Romántica clásica superaban sus propias expectativas y ellos terminaban besándose o algo parecido, entonces ella podría ganar un montón de dinero bastante rápido.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no nos avisaste de las trampas?- pregunto Star para desviar el tema.

\- creí que el letrero era lo bastante obvio- Lix señalo encima de ella, en donde había un letrero gigante con más de un símbolo para indicar trampas- aunque si quieren puedo hacerlo más grande.

-¿Marco, como es que no vimos eso?

-Aun no respondes mi pregunta- Lix paso la mirada entre Star y Marco, sonrió internamente al darse cuenta de que ambos tenían un ligero cambio de comportamiento. Era un caso clásico, su amor aún era bastante inmaduro para exigirles mucho, lo peor que podría pasar era que a causa de sus esfuerzos ese amor se fiera alterado de alguna manera. Suspiro ligeramente al darse cuenta de que no podría hacer mucho- ¿siguiente?

-Siguiente.

Durante los siguientes momentos Lix se dedicó únicamente a caminar en frente de Star y Marco mientras iban en círculos. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que sería mucho más difícil distraerlos, pero la verdad lo único que tenía que hacer era modificar ligeramente algunas cosas cada vez que daban una vuelta. La buena noticia de tener que distraer a esos dos era el hecho de que se distraían lo suficiente el uno al otro, solo tenía que cuidar los detalles.

O al menos eso fue lo que Lix pensó antes de que un pequeño grupo de rocas de tamaño considerable apareciera en el cielo con dirección a ellos. Bueno era bastante obvio que su amiga no estaba teniendo la misma suerte que ella, lo cual era normal, sus padres eran un poco menos propensos a la violencia que los suyos.

-¿eso es parte del espectáculo?

-no.

-¿Debemos correr?

-Es recomendable- inmediatamente después, Star, Marco y Lix empezaron a corren lejos de la zona de impacto como lo haría cualquier persona normal… nah, solo estoy jugando.

\- ¡Rayo de dulces explosivos!

A pesar de que Marco no lo admitiría nunca, le encantaban la veces que Star invocaba un hechizo especialmente poderoso, ya que de alguna forma reflejaba un poco de la propia Star, fugaz, pero poderoso.

Lix miro la varita de Star durante algunos segundos, mostrando un atisbo de sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Bueno, eso cambiaba un poco las cosas. Lix sintió como su teléfono mágico vibraba, eso significaba que las reparaciones ya estaban listas, pero debía de hacer un ligero cambio de planes.

-Muy bien, esas rocas acaban de recordarme un pequeño pasaje con una hermosa y romántica vista- Star y Marco miraron a Lix sin demasiado interés- … que lleva directamente a uno de los peligros más grandes que se pueden encontrar en la montaña y que probablemente nos matara.

-Un segundo, ¿Qué?- Marco se sintió bastante desconcertado por la última parte, pero debido a una fuerza casi imparable de la naturaleza, conocida como Star Butterfly, no tuvo tiempo para reflexionar, en su lugar decidió concentrarse en que sus pies se mantuvieran al día con una muy animada Star y procurar que su brazo no se dislocara.

-¡Vamos!- Star estaba muy emocionada al enterarse de esta nueva noticia, si había un monstruo peligroso entonces habría un buen botín, aunque lo principal era pasar un buen rato con su mejor amigo, y no había nada mejor que una buena pelea, además, si algo salía mal entonces Marco cubriría su espalda como siempre lo hacía, ella confiaba en el para eso, y ella sabía que Marco contaba con ella para defender su espalda en una batalla (a menos de que hubiera algo importante de por medio).

-Es por el otro lado- Lix observo como Star llevaba y traía a Marco como si fuera alguna clase de muñeco de trapo, aunque Marco tampoco hacia mucho por resistirse, bueno al principio parecía hacerlo, pero luego lograba que Star bajara un poco la velocidad. Si, definitivamente su historia de amor era una de sus favoritas, bueno, además de la de sus propios padres claro está.

\- Yyyy, ¿Qué clase de monstruo es?- pregunto Marco, observando las paredes de roca y los pequeños rastros de vegetación que albergaban algún tipo de cristal luminoso, los árboles y la roca poco a poco fueron bloqueando la luz del sol, por lo cual Marco concluyo que era alguna clase de pasaje subterráneo.

-no es un monstruo- respondió Lix yendo por delante.

Star lanzo un pequeño gruñido de tristeza al oír eso, ella la verdad esperaba una batalla interesante al menos, por los momentos el Tour no había sido la gran cosa, no había nada que ella ya no hubiera visto en alguna de sus pequeñas "salidas" cuando era más joven, pero Marco se mostraba bastante interesado en todo lo que veía, lo cual la hacía a ella feliz. Claro que sería más feliz si su atención estuviera exclusivamente centrada en su mejor amiga, pero no era algo que Star pensara decir en voz alta.

-Bueno, un viaje tranquilo no nos vendría mal, además creo que a mamá y a papá le encantarían algunas de estas cosas- Marco se sentía bastante feliz en esos momentos, una sencilla salida entre amigos con una vista admirable.

\- Deberíamos ir a buscar algunos monstruos para combatirlos, este sería un buen lugar para una emboscada- Star miro a su alrededor, pensando en las posibilidades de una lucha en ese lugar.

\- Vamos Star, este lugar es bastante impresionante.

\- Me recuerda al jardín del castillo.

En ese momento Marco recordó el pequeño y singular hecho de que Star seguramente había visto paisajes tan impresionantes o incluso más que ese, el ser una princesa tenía ciertas ventajas.

-Eso me recuerda, lo mejor será que se tomen de las manos, este pasaje tiene una maldición que hace que las personas desaparezcan sin dejar rastro si no están sujetas a otras, por eso es bastante popular- dijo Lix con calma.

-Pfff ¿una maldición? Bueno yo puedo contra…- Star se quedó en silencio al notar que Lix ya no estaba con ellos, y sin perder un solo segundo tomo la mano de Marco como si fuera alguna especie de salva vidas, ya una vez había perdido a su mejor amigo, no iba a dejar que sucediera otra vez.

Lix había aprovechado el pequeño momento de distracción de la pareja de mejores amigos para escabullirse lo más lejos posible, debía avisarles que había un ligero cambio de planes, si ese era _El Día_ , debían de hacer algunos ajustes en su plan. Además, si Lix era sincera con ella misma la idea de congelarse hasta dentro de 20 años nunca le gusto.

Pero volviendo con Marco y Star… bueno de hecho las cosas iban totalmente normales, al principio.

No era la primera vez que se tomaban de las manos, se habían tomado de las manos un montón de veces, generalmente en situaciones de peligro y ese tipo de cosas, pero esa no era una de esas situaciones, ni de lejos. Star hacia lo posible por observar con interés las distintas plantas aparentemente inofensivas y el paisaje, pero poco a poco se hacía más consciente de un pequeño detalle y ese detalle era que la mano de Marco era rara.

Bueno, no es que la mano de Marco fuera rara, si no que la hacía sentirse un poco rara, por algún motivo había una especie de calidez agradable que se extendía desde su mano al resto de su cuerpo, pero esa misma sensación la hacía ponerse un poco nerviosa, una parte de ella quería seguir con ese pequeño gesto el máximo tiempo posible, de hecho le gustaría bastante que no terminara nunca, pero había otra parte de ella que le recordaba que las cosas no podían ser así, Marco le había explicado algo sobre un "limite" y "cosas que las parejas hacen" en una de sus tantos monólogos sobre su plan para Jackie.

Un segundo, ¿Eso significaba que Jackie sería la única con el derecho de sentir esa calidez una vez que se diera cuenta de lo maravilloso e increíble que era Marco?

Esa pregunta puso a Star con un ligero mal humor, aunque ni ella misma sabia el porqué de ese mal humor, Jackie no era una mala chica, solo era un poco ciega al no poder darse cuenta de la increíble persona que era Marco y el cómo estaba loco por ella. Bueno eso solo empeoro su mal humor. Pero ese mal humor parecía estar combatiendo a muerte con la sensación de calidez producida por la mano de Marco.

¿Por qué los humanos tenían que ser tan raros? ¡Todo era culpa de Marco! Con sus bonitos ojos, y su actitud bondadosa y sus manos cálidas y…

No otra vez, pensó Star, cada vez que se encontraba sola con Marco sin algo para distraerse se ponía a pensar más de la cuenta, debía de encontrar algo interesante para que su mente se distrajera para no pensar en las sensaciones contradictorias que Marco generaba en ella, cosa que ni siquiera Oskar lograba en ella. No, no, no debía empezar a compararlos, la última vez que lo hizo casi no pudo dormir por dos noches.

-Creo que ya llegamos- La voz de Marco logro que Star saliera de sus propios pensamientos, para Marco eso era un alivio y una decepción al mismo tiempo, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de ver la adorable cara de Star cuando se encontraba pensativa, pero al mismo tiempo, en su interior se arremolinaban un conjunto de sensaciones y sentimientos que nada tenían que ver unos con los otros, sumado a la maravillosa sensación que la mano de Star le proporcionaba, lograba hacer unos estragos increíbles dentro de él, afortunadamente Star no se había fijado en sus mejillas rojas, eso sí habría sido difícil de explicar- aunque, la verdad esperaba algo más.

-¡Es una búsqueda del tesoro!- Star no tardó en llegar a esa conclusión al ver a su alrededor, recordando las palabras de Lix, era todo un clásico ocultar algún pasadizo o puerta secreta en el fondo de alguna cueva, era el truco más viejo del libro sobre como ocultar de manera eficaz un tesoro, una de las tantas cosas que su madre se esmeró en enseñarle y probablemente una de las únicas a las cuales les puso el nivel mínimo de atención.

\- Star, no creo que…- Marco decidió ahorrar saliva al ver como Star empezaba a buscar por las paredes y voltear varias rocas en busca de algún tipo de mecanismo oculto. Miro a su alrededor por si hallaba algo extraño, pero lo único extraño era que de hecho había otra entrada justo al otro extremo de donde ellos habían entrado, seguramente era una salida. Al no encontrar nada interesante, Marco uso su pie para voltear una roca pequeña, encontrándose con una pequeña araña.

-¡Marco! Encontré diamantes.

-Son cuarzos Star.

-Ohhh… ¡Marco!

-¿sí?

-¡Encontré oro!

\- Es oro de bobos Star.

-¡Oye! No era necesario ser grosero.

\- No, me refiero a que es un mineral que parece oro, pero no es oro, por eso se le dice oro de bobos.

-… eso no tiene sentido.

-no pero, no es lo que yo, quiero decir… un segundo, ¿Qué es eso?- Marco fijo su vista en un solitario montículo de roca en medio de la cueva, el cual tenía encima una piedra que no se parecía en nada a el resto de las piedras. Se acercó con la intención de examinarlo más de cerca, movido por la curiosidad contagiosa con la que Star siempre lo convencía.

-No trates de cambiar el tema Marco, eso fue grosero de tu parte.

-Sí, sí, lo siento mucho Star, ¿soy solo yo o esta roca se ve rara?

Star puso se atención en la roca que Marco señalaba, movida por su incipiente curiosidad, aunque tenía que admitir que tenía razón, esa roca lucia rara, incluso para los estándares de Star, pero en el buen sentido- yo creo que es adorable.

Marco miro a Star durante algunos segundos, tratando de comprender el proceso mental por el cual una roca podría llegar a ser adorable, pero lo abandono a los pocos segundos, tratar de comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de Star era un desafío demasiado grande para él.

Un ligero sonido llamo la atención de Marco, volteando a ver a la salida de la cueva. Marco juraba que había visto algo esconderse de su mirada.

-Star, creo que es un buen momento para…- Marco extendió su brazo sin voltear en dirección a Star, sin embargo la sensación de la roca, un ligero deslizamiento y el inconfundible sonido de un mecanismo activarse le dio a Marco la ligera sugerencia de que había calculado mal.

Marco replegó su brazo, tomando un lugar al lado de Star para observar lo que se suponía venía a continuación. La pareja de mejores amigos siguieron con su mirada el sonido del mecanismo al pasar por detrás de las paredes, el techo y el suelo, con algo de expectación, hasta que finalmente el sonido se concentró en el centro de la cueva, los engranajes y otra gama de dispositivos no tardaron en hacerse visibles hasta que…

Se detuvieron de forma abrupta.

-Bueno, eso fue decepcionante- dijo Marco, mirando a su alrededor por si había alguna otra sorpresa.

-No lo sé, yo creo que está bastante conseguido- dijo Star, mirando con curiosidad el mecanismo, a pesar de que no era capaz de entenderlo de la manera más ínfima.

-¡Conn! ¡El mecanismo se averió!

-Solo dale tiempo.

-No tenemos tiempo, ya casi es hora.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

\- Mi papá tiene buena memoria, es lógico que yo también la tenga.

\- Tu papá no recuerda el cumpleaños de tu mamá.

\- No lo celebran, son dos conceptos totalmente distintos.

Marco y Star guardaron silencio al escuchar dos voces detrás de una roca, reconociendo una de ellas casi al instante. Aun así, se acercaron en silencio, asomándose por la parte de arriba de dicha roca.

Lix estaba ahí, revisando unos planos rudimentarios al lado de un chico de pelo negro que llevaba puestas unas gafas de montura metálica, una camisa blanca con una media luna de color negro con unos pantalones cortos de color marrón, además de unas Converse negras combinadas con unos calcetines altos. Al notar una la pequeña sensación de estar siendo observados, Lix y su acompañante alzaron la mirada, fue ahí cuando los ojos verdes del amigo de Lix se hicieron visibles.

\- Muy bien, ¿Qué está pasando? Y quiero la verdad- dijo Star, algo molesta por el hecho de haber sido engañada.

-Venimos del futuro- dijo Lix antes de que su amigo pudiera al menos abrir la boca- oh, y él es Connor por cierto.

\- ¡Del futuro!- Mientras que Marco aún estaba digiriendo la idea de que viajar en el tiempo fuera posible (algo no muy descabellado puesto que Star había logrado detener el tiempo) Star se mostro aun más llena de entusiasmo que de costumbre- ¿Tendré unicornios de guerra? ¿Mamá va a dejar de fastidiarme con ser "una princesa ejemplar"? ¿Cómo están los cachorros bebés? ¿Lograre salir con Oskar? ¿Marco conseguirá su cita con Jackie? ¿El mono gigante rosa dominara el mundo al fin?

-Sí, Si, ellos están bastante bien, No, no y… aun no- Lix respondió todas las preguntas en orden, para la frustración de Connor.

-¿Qué paso con "alterar el flujo del tiempo" y esas cosas?- Connor miro a su alrededor con algo de escepticismo, esperando que el cualquier momento alguna fuerza universal decidiera corregir el gran malentendido que habían formado en el continuo espacio-tiempo. Sin embargo, no paso nada. Connor se sintió algo estafado.

-No te preocupes, tengo un plan.

\- improvisar no es un plan.

-Planeo improvisar, es totalmente distinto.

-No, no lo es- Marco y Connor se miraron entre ellos al darse cuenta de que había terminado la frase al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, ese momento se desvaneció con rapidez cuando un temblor, que se asemejaba más al puñetazo de alguien excesivamente fuerte contra el suelo, logro hacer volar a todos los presentes en esa cueva por un par de segundos, antes de volver a tocar tierra.

-¡NOV!- grito Lix.

\- ¡Aquí!- dijo otra voz, que provenía desde lo que Marco supuso era la salida de la cueva, pero en su lugar resulto ser otra entrada.

-Perfecto, lo arreglaremos a la antigua manera Dragón.

\- Espera, dijiste Dra…

Las palabras de Marco fueron cortadas cuando Lix le dio una patada al suelo, creando un camino de luz verdosa que recorrió toda la cueva en cuestión de segundos, cuando la luz se desvaneció, todo quedo en un pequeño silencio.

-Hay no- dijo Connor, sabiendo perfectamente lo que venía.

El suelo bajo sus pies simplemente desapareció, siendo reemplazado por un pequeño abismo, y ya que ninguno de ellos tenía la capacidad de desafiar libremente las leyes de la física (excepto Star) la fuerza de la gravedad hizo lo que mejor saber hacer, arrastrarlos hacia abajo.

-STAAAAAARRRRR.

-XIIINNNNN.

Marco pudo notar como al otro extremo del abismo por el que estaban cayendo se hallaban un trio de personas, aunque lo único que pudo diferenciar de ellas fue que una llevaba una capa, la otra tenía el pelo de color gris y la última llevaba una sudadera con capucha que el reconocería en cualquier parte, más que todo debido al hecho de que era la que estaba usando en ese mismo momento.

¿Acaso…?

\- ¡Burbuja de hámster protectora!- Marco pudo ver perfectamente como una membrana de color rosa los envolvían a él y a Star dentro de una burbuja, proveniente de la varita de Star. Luego vino lo divertido.

La burbuja protectora se estrelló contra el suelo pero en vez de explotar, esta reboto, chocando con un pequeño pedazo de roca que también había tenido la mala suerte de ser afectado por la gravedad, desviándose un poco de ángulo, gracias a lo cual pudo estrellarse contra otra pared.

Durante los siguiente segundos Marco pudo notar como sus ganas de vomitar iban en un aumento bastante considerable y pudo comprobar con certeza que Star adoraba usar esa burbuja para ese tipo de situaciones, basando sus resultados en los gritos de júbilo y la emoción con que tomaba cada nuevo impacto, afortunadamente para Marco, otra ley de la física fue en su rescate, permitiéndole a su estómago conservar su almuerzo cuando poco a poco la burbuja perdió el impulso inicial de fuerza.

-je je, divertido…- Aun con su enorme resistencia y su casi inagotable energía, Star no había salido indemne de ese pequeño viaje, obviamente no le afecto tanto como a Marco, pero por lo menos hizo que Star considerada seriamente el quedarse de espaldas al suelo durante un tiempo.

Cuando las ganas de vomitar de Marco bajaron a un nivel más razonable, se dio el lujo de mirar hacia arriba, encontrándose con unos ojos azules que guardaban cierta similitud con unos ojos que recientemente había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar, además de un brillo singular. Un brillo que generalmente encontraba en los ojos de Star. Bueno, ahora las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco raras.

-Hola papá.

-Bueno, hasta ahí llego el plan.

La chica tenía el pelo largo de color marrón, siendo domado por dos coletas largas y una cinta para el cabello con unos cuernos que reconocería el cualquier lugar, un par de corazones de color rosa en cada mejilla con un pequeño lunar en la parte superior de su mejilla izquierda, su sudadera con capucha le quedaba un poco grande, dejando entrever una camisa rosa que llevaba justo debajo, usaba un pantalón negro junto con una falda corta de color negro y unas botas con dientes afilados que se asemejaban bastante a los de un tiburón con un cuerno en la parte delantera. Por alguna razón la chica se le hacía bastante familiar, aun más debido a que lo saludaba con algo de nerviosismo, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

-¿Por qué están de cabeza?- pregunto Star, haciendo que Marco también notara ese pequeño detalle.

-De hecho, ustedes son los que están de cabeza- Connor respondió con algo de timidez.

De un momento a otro, la perspectiva de Marco cambio totalmente.

-Bueno, eso es nuevo- dijo Star, fijando su vista en la chica al lado de Lix, la cual no tardo en ponerse nerviosa debajo de su mirada, por alguna razón, algo dentro de Star le decía que conocía a esa chica, pero no podía identificar el que.

-Bueno, en caso de que mi plan no funcione, Sr. Y Sra. Díaz, solo quiero decir… que Connor y Nova tienen toda la culpa- Lix señalo con el dedo a Connor y a Nova con una cara inexpresiva.

-¿Mi culpa? Tu empezaste- dijo Nova en un intento de defenderse.

-Cierto, entonces es culpa de Conn- Lix pensó durante algunos segundos sus palabras.

-¿Yo?- dijo Connor sin entender dicho razonamiento.

-Si Conn, es tu culpa, esto sucedió por no habernos detenido a tiempo.

-Es verdad cuatro ojos, debiste advertirnos.

-Yo se los advertí- dijo Connor.

\- Además, tus eres el chico, se supone que somos tu responsabilidad- Nova bufo fastidiada ante el comentario de Lix, por su parte Connor levanto una ceja.

\- hace dos horas tú eras la "adulta responsable"

-Según los Dragones, y hasta donde yo veo, ni tu no Nov son Dragones.

\- Así que…- Marco y Star había contemplado más que suficiente, además la intriga los estaba carcomiendo por dentro- ¿del futuro?

-Ohhh… bueno, sobre eso… pues, ah, yo… ¡APLAUSO DEL OLVIDO!

Nova y Connor se apresuraron a taparse los oídos justo en el momento en que Lix hizo un aplauso que libero una pequeña honda de aire. Inmediatamente después, tanto Star y Marco como las otras dos personas al otro lado de lo que antes había sido una cueva se quedaron totalmente quietas, como en un trance.

-¡Lix!- Nova no hizo el mas mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar su enojo- ¡no puedes usar eso en mis padres!

-¡Acabo de hacerlo! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? La segunda opción era cambiar totalmente el flujo de la historia, pero me gusta este asunto de existir, tú sabes, nada personal- Lix no tardó en responder, tomando una actitud defensiva.

\- Chicas- Nova y Lix desviaron su atención a Connor- casi no tenemos tiempo.

-…Muy bien- Lix fue la primera en ceder, tanto como le gustaba discutir con Nova, estaban ahí por otro asunto- Nov tu ve por mi padres, mi Papá es el que suele tener las tijeras dimensionales, yo me ocupo de los tuyos, Conn tu acompáñala, debe estar cerca.

\- De acuerdo- dijeron Nova y Connor, caminando hacia las otras dos figuras en ese lugar.

Lix se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras miraba a Star y Marco totalmente congelados, sinceramente no le causaba ningún pesar ni nada por el estilo, pero bueno. Lix se acercó a Star, tomando sus tijeras dimensionales, cuando termino su labor fue a reunirse con Nova y Connor.

-¿Hicimos todo esto por una goma de mascar?- la pregunta de Connor era más para sí mismo que para otra persona, mientras observaba el pequeño envoltorio de goma de mascar.

\- Te sorprendería el daño que puede causar eso en un ecosistema en desarrollo- Lix tomo la goma de mascar y abrió el envoltorio sin problemas, lanzándole una parte a Nova y otra a Connor.

-¿más que ustedes dos?- dijo Connor en tono de broma, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de ambas chicas.

-Conn…

-Cuatro ojos…

-Muy bien, muy bien, lo siento- Connor decidió admitir la derrota, cuando Lix y Nova estaban sincronizadas era una batalla perdida sin importar lo que hiciera.

Dejando pasar la pequeña broma de Connor sin muchos problemas, Nova y Lix abrieron dos portales dimensionales al mismo tiempo y al cabo de algunos segundos estos se fusionaron, creando otro mas grande. Por el cual no tardaron en cruzar. Pero tanto Nova como Lix volvieron a asomar sus cabezas por el portal.

-¡Por cierto, Nova es un excelente nombre para una princesa mágica!

\- ¡Y Lix es un excelente nombre para una Dragona!

Satisfechas con su trabajo, entraron totalmente en el portal, el cual no tardo en desaparecer.

El silencio reino durante los siguiente momentos, en los cuales Marco y Star recuperaron la consciencia con relativa rapidez, ambos con un ligero zumbido en sus oídos y algo de dolor de cabeza, mirando a sus alrededor sin poder recordar mucho de las últimas horas, la única pista que tenían era otra pareja de figuras al otro lado de lo que supusieron era una sala.

Sin perder demasiado tiempo, Marco y Star se acercaron a la otra pareja que se hallaba en ese lugar, los cuales hicieron lo mismo. En un esfuerzo conjunto por conseguir algún pedazo de normalidad en esa situación.

\- Hey, hola, de casualidad…

Sin embargo, todo rastro de sentido o normalidad se desvaneció en el aire cuando una cabeza de cebra gigante hecha de felpa atravesó el techo, tragándose de un boca tanto a Marco como a uno de los miembros de la otra pareja.

Pero obviamente Star no iba a dejar que eso pasara con tanta facilidad.

-¡Golpe Narval!

-¡Golpe del Dragón inferior!

Star observo sorprendida como ambos ataques, que iban dirigidos al mismo objetivo, terminaron peleando el uno contra el otro con una igualdad de poder. El resultado fue una pequeña explosión que lanzo a los que no habían sido comidos por una cebra un poco hacia atrás. Star miro con los ojos abiertos a la otra persona, que resultó ser un chico de su edad, el cual le devolvía la mirada sin mucho interés, ante esta situación, Star decidió aplicar lo que Marco había llamado "presentarse apropiadamente".

-Star Butterfly, princesa de Mewni, un gusto.

El chico la miro durante algunos segundos, evaluando brevemente a Star.

-Xin Le, Dragón Único Renegado, un gusto… supongo.

Si, aquello podría ser muy divertido.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui a llegado el capitulo gente, recuerda dejar tu opinion y esas cosas, y, por ultimo, como bonus, dejo abierta las peticiones para historias.

Cerebro: Un segundo! dejame ver si lo entiendo, tienes un monton de historias preparadas, un mar inmenso de ideas en tu mente, y ahora aceptas solicitudes? PERO QUE TE PASA!?

Yo: Mira, es bueno saber la opinion de las otras personas, ademas todos pensamos distintos y puede que la idea de alguno me llame la atencion, ademas solo soy una persona, tarde o temprano mi creatividad se quedara seca y entonces...

Cerebro: Me odias por la broma del examen y quieres tenerme una tonelada de trabajo listo para hacerme sufrir ¿cierto?

Yo: exacto.

Cerebro: MUY BIEN! VAMOS CON TODO CHICA! TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE ESTO!

Yo: ESO YA LO VEREMOS CONJUNTO DE NEURONAS!

Y de nuevo. MR. E ERES GENIAL!


	2. Second Meet (OC)

**MaFx98:** Tambien es un gusto conocerte! Sinceramente hacen falta Fics en nuestro idioma, pero hay poco que hacer, SVTOE es mas popular en paises en donde se habla ingles, pero eso no evita que intentemos lograrlo!. Bueno, es dificil decir que seguira el mismo formato que Evaunit, el me inspiro mucho y lo admiro, de hecho admitiría que se parecieran mucho, pero los primeros dos capitulos van dedicados a introducir a mis OCs, luego vienen los One-shots, a parte de eso, si, es igual. (E. tardo 50 capítulos en darnos a Nova y Connor, desearía tener su paciencia). Bueno, el primero capitulo la verdad me parecio algo flojo a mi parecer, pero soy detallista, Lix bueno... lo mejor sera dejar la duda en el aire, tengo planes para ella, y para Nova y Connor tambien, aunque aun me siento algo nerviosa al usarlos, quiero y pienso tratarlos con el mayor de los respetos, SON LOS HIJOS DE E! NO PODRIA TRATARNOS DE OTRA FORMA! Aunque eso no significa que no los hare sufrir un poco, solo un poco. Agradezco mucho tus comentarios y tus consejos, creeme que los tomare en cuenta.

 **EVAunit42:** Gracias por Tu comentario! (guiño).

Bueno, esta vendria siendo la segunda parte, ya se que dije que esto seria una serie de One-Shots, pero aqui me tienen. Solo queria dejar el terreno preparado por si en algun momento quiero complicar alguna historia. Advertencia: Luego de esta historia, viene el Starco serio, debo decir que estoy afiliada a los seguros Starco, y ya saben lo que eso significa.

 **Como sea, espero que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 **Segundo Encuentro.**

El día había empezado relativamente bien, de hecho empezó de una manera en exceso maravillosa, Star había tenido la decencia de dejarlo dormir un poco más de lo necesario (aunque Marco sabía que ella también se había quedado dormida), comió un desayuno delicioso y saludable, y como bono extra, tuvieron la oportunidad de ver un mini-maratón de una serie que a Star le había gustado, y si bien en un principio Marco no quiso gastar su tiempo en eso, una mirada de cachorro marca "Star Butterfly" lo hizo cambiar totalmente de opinión.

Además de eso, tuvo la oportunidad de hacer una de sus actividades favoritas en el mundo, simplemente holgazanear con Star. Marco estaba muy lejos de ser un vago, pero uno de los datos más contundentes con los que se encontró era que, prefería mucho más simplemente leer una revista vieja al lado de Star que, por ejemplo, organizar su ropa por orden de color, y eso ya era decir mucho.

Habiendo comenzado su día de una manera tan fabulosa, Marco debió de haberse visto venir el pequeño e insignificante hecho de que sería comido por una cabeza de cebra gigante hecha de felpa, no por nada era el mejor amigo de Star, pero sinceramente esperaba algo menos, como un robot araña con una extraña fijación por los títeres de manos o algo un poco más normal.

Bueno, la propia definición de "normal" de Marco era un poco… distante a la de las demás personas, prueba de ello era que ya se esperaba ser atacado por un conejo pirata rosa en algún momento, bueno eso y que Marco le estaba quitando bastante importancia a él como había llegado a esa cueva o la razón por la cual su mano se sentía un poco más cálida de lo normal por un asunto un poco más…

-ugh, ¿Por qué es tan pegajosa aquí dentro?- dijo Marco para sí mismo, observando su alrededor mientras intentaba limpiarse un poco del líquido desconocido que tenía encima, sin mucho éxito.

-Estas dentro de un ser vivo, ¿Qué esperabas? Un rio de caramelo es mucho pedir-

-Sí, bueno, honestamente esperaba algo más de felpa y esas cosas, es un peluche después de todo, creo- Marco tardo algunos segundo en darse cuenta de que, en efecto, no había sido la voz de la razón la que le había respondido, Marco definitivamente había escuchado a alguien fuera de su cabeza. Sin mucho que perder y preparado para todo, Marco volteo en dirección a la voz detrás de él.

Era una chica de su edad. A los propios ojos de Marco no era nada fea, pero no se comparaba a Star… quiso decir, Jackie, si, Jackie, porque no había NINGUNA razón para comparar la belleza de una chica con su mejor amiga, si, ninguna.

Luego de ese pequeño debate mental, Marco reparo en su vestimenta. Tenía el pelo de color rojo, el cual llevaba suelto y llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, no parecía mucho más alta que Star, de hecho parecía tener su misma altura, usaba una camisa de botones color negra, con una falda de color verde justo arriba de la rodilla, traía unos converse de color verde claro y negro. Además de eso tenía unos ojos de color Ámbar algo brillantes, pero lo que más le daba curiosidad a Marco era otra cosa.

\- ¿Eso es una capa?- pregunto Marco con curiosidad, fijándose en la capa de color azul.

\- Si- dijo la chica luego de algunos segundos- una capa al más puro estilo medieval, con capucha y todo-

-Pero…-

-Es Mágica, creo-

Bueno, esa era una pregunta menos que Marco tenía en su mente. Sinceramente a Marco no le sorprendía demasiado el hecho de que la capa fuera mágica, solo así se podría explicar el hecho de que hubiera pasado de ser una capa medieval en todo el sentido a una capa común y corriente casi oculta detrás de su cabello. Lo que lo desconcertaba era la sensación de que la había visto antes, como una especie de recuerdo fugaz de algo, tal vez tenía que ver con las recientes horas perdidas.

\- ¿Esa es una sudadera?- pregunto la chica a Marco.

\- sí, con capucha incluida- respondió Marco- Por cierto, Marco Díaz-

-Sona Shade- dijo la chica ofreciéndole la mano a Marco- y dime Marco, ¿Qué fue lo que te motivo a unirte al apasionante deporte de ser devorado por una bestia de felpa mágica gigante?-

-Star, creo- Sona miro a Marco con confusión, mientras este último estrechaba su mano- es mi mejor amiga, se suponía que íbamos a pasar el rato en una montaña pero termine aquí-

-¿Ibas a pasar el rato, que probablemente habrían sido varias horas, solo con una chica en una montaña alejada?- Marco asintió sin pensar- pervertido, esa novia tuya debe de tenerlo difícil.

-¿Qué?... ¡No! Nosotros no íbamos a… quiero decir, si íbamos a… no, es que… bueno si, pero es diferente. Star es mi mejor amiga, no es mi novia- Marco tardo algunos segundos en recomponerse de ese golpe, y otros cuantos en eliminar sistemáticamente todos y cada uno de los posibles pensamientos que hubieran podido provocarse de ese comentario por parte de Sona. Pero una parte de él, por alguna razón, quería eliminar las ultimas 4 palabras que habían salido de sus labios- ¿Y tú como terminaste aquí?-

\- Fácil, tengo mala suerte- Sona rodo los ojos al percatarse de la mirada escéptica de Marco- Bien, Xin y yo estábamos tratando de encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos, fuera de eso tengo una enorme laguna mental, la verdad no me sorprende, pero estoy segura que Xin tendrá alguna respuesta-

\- Vaya, y ¿Quién es Xin?- Marco decidió empezar una conversación a la vez que buscaba una salida, más que todo para una forma de distraerse.

\- Es un Dragón Único-

-¿Un Dragón?-

-Dragón Único, le gusta resaltar esa "enorme" diferencia entre su raza y la "gran variedad de reptiles voladores mágicos" o algo así- Sona se le quedo mirando a Marco durante algunso segundos, curiosa del hecho de que no se estuviera burlando o enloqueciendo, a diferencia de la reacción normal.

-ah, muy bien.-

-¿Qué?- Sona estaba sinceramente confundida ante la reacción de Marco, el cual lo había tomado como algo totalmente normal- ¿una chica te dice que viene acompañada de un Dragón Único y tu respondes con un "ah, muy bien"?-

-Star es una princesa mágica de otra dimensión- Marco no estaba muy sorprendido, todavía. En no pocas ocasiones Star le había enseñado algunos Dragones mascotas o algún hechizo que invocara a alguna especie de Dragón, para este punto, un reptil volador gigante mágico escupe fuego era tan normal como el traer un extinto de fuego en caso de que Star "se animara más de la cuenta".

Si, Marco prefería no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que él también se estaba convirtiendo en un bicho raro, en el buen sentido claro.

-Ah, está bien- Sona miraba a Marco con algo de escepticismo. A los ojos de Sona, Marco no parecía el típico guardia de un castillo, o un herrero, o en general alguna clase de campesino o parte de los "plebeyos", pero el hecho de que estuviera buscando alguna clase de salida de ese lugar y su total falta de sentimiento de superioridad hacia su persona eran claras señales de que no parte de la "nobleza"- ¿Eres un Humano?-

\- Si- Marco contesto la pregunta aunque estaba un poco ocupado analizando una de las "paredes", la cual estaba recubierta de algo que sinceramente, Marco esperaba que fuera plástico- 100% humano, de la dimensión Tierra-

-Impresionante, es raro ver a otro Humano fuera de la dimensión Tierra. Por cierto, eso no es plástico- Marco alejo su mano de la pared- y dime ¿Cómo lograste conocer a una princesa mágica?-

-¿No deberíamos, no lo sé, tratar de salir de aquí antes de ser digeridos?-

-Marco, solo hay tres formas de salir de aquí, y dos de ellas requieren que esperemos pacientemente, tenemos tiempo- Sona camino hasta una roca plana y la uso como asiento.

-¿Cuál es la tercera forma?- Sona señalo detrás de ella, en donde había un agujero, Marco decidió dejar esa línea de pensamiento justo donde estaba- Si, no saldré por ahí-

\- Solo tenemos que esperar, puede que Xin sea un poco tardado pero él nos sacara de aquí-

\- Si tú lo dices, aunque Star también podría sacarnos de aquí en cualquier momento-

\- Supongo que sí, si es que Xin no se la come primero- Sona observo a Marco sobresaltarse un poco- es broma, él no come princesas, es mal del tipo de Dragón que es muy influenciable por personas muy creativas, así que siempre que no se encuentre con alguien así, estaremos bien-

-ahhh, de hecho…-

-Déjame adivinar, Star es una chica muy creativa ¿no es así?- Sona vio como Marco afirmaba sin decir nada- Bueno, si solo tiene palabras a su favor entonces no deberíamos tardar mucho aquí-

-Tiene la varita de Mewni- dijo Marco con algo de desánimo, honestamente confiaba en Star, pero también sabia de sobre que cuando algo curioso se paraba en frente de ella, su nivel de atención no era precisamente el más alto en el universo.

Al escuchar esto, Sona parpadeo un par de veces en total calma, acto seguido se levando y analizo una de las paredes con una expresión pensativa- creo que podemos alcanzar la úvula de esta cosa. ¿No tienes problemas con ser considerado un alimento en mal estado verdad?-

-¿Siempre eres así de sarcástica?-

-No, muchas veces soy peor-

Algo le decía a Marco que ese iba a ser un largo día, pero tenía que admitir que le agradaba Sona.

-Muy bien, solo espero que Star esté bien-

-Son una Princesa Mágica de Mewni y un Dragón Único, ahora mismo deben de estarse matando el uno al otro-

* * *

-¿Cómo es escupir fuego?-

-Bueno, la verdad es un estereotipo, diferentes tipos de Dragones exhalan diferentes tipos de cosas, algunos exhalan fuego, otros lanzan chorros de agua, otros exhalan grandes tormentas, aunque es un rasgo muy común en Dragones de menor categoría. Pero en general es como exhalar aire con fuerza, aunque las primeras veces suele deja una ligera picazón o un sabor a picante en la boca-

-¿Encontraste algo?-

-No, ¿Cómo perdimos de vista algo tan grande?-

-Bueno, yo no soy la que tiene los ojos excesivamente desarrollados de un Dragón Único-

-Eso es solo en mi forma Dragón, mi forma humana tiene limitaciones, además ¿no se supone que los Mewmans tienen una visión excelente?-

-Solo en la noche- Star se quedó un momento en silencio, analizando el paisaje alrededor de la montaña en busca de algo extraño, tal y como los guardias del castillo le habían enseñado hace algunos años. Pero además de algunas ramas rotas y la fauna mortal, no había nada fuera de lugar. Gracias a esto, una expresión de ligera frustración apareció en la cara de Star- desearía que Marco estuviera aquí, el sabría cómo rescatarse-

\- Te entiendo, me gustaría que Sona estuviera aquí, ella podría idear algún plan, o al menos improvisar hasta que salga algo parecido a uno-

Star volteo la mirada en dirección a Xin, a pesar de su expresión inexpresiva, su tono de voz le dejaba en claro que se preocupaba por su compañera humana.

Xin tenía la misma estatura que Marco, y lucia como un adolescente normal. Star la verdad estaba un poco impresionada, una habilidad de polimorfismo lo suficientemente avanzada para lograr que un Dragón se viera como un Humano no parecía ser algo sencillo.

Su cabello era de color gris y estaba completamente ordenado y pulcro (cosa que a Marco le hubiera encantado saber para así intercambiar consejos de cabello), llevaba una camisa de color rojo claro y unos pantalones de color marrón, sus zapatos eran de color negro y usaba unos guantes de color azul. Su tez era blanca y tenía un bolso de lado de color negro. Por si fuera poco, tenía los ojos de color amatista, lo cual parecía ser el único detalle que delataba su verdadera naturaleza.

Afortunadamente, ella no se llamaba Star Butterfly por nada, y en menos de lo que cabría esperar, logro entablar amistad con él. Inmediatamente luego de eso, descubrió lo que era sentir hacer el trabajo de Marco. Es decir, Star estaba a favor de una solución rápida para encontrar a Marco y a Sona.

Pero una cosa era "una solución rápida" y otra muy distinta era derretir toda la montaña e incendiar todo el bosque sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias. Bueno, hace algún tiempo Star no habría dudado en aprovechar la potencia de fuego de un Dragón, pero Marco le había enseñado algo parecido a "pensar antes de actuar". Aun no lo dominaba del todo ni sabía totalmente de que rayos ayudaba además de hacerle gastar valioso tiempo, pero al menos evitaba que Xin causara un caos.

-¿Cómo es ser una princesa?- la pregunta de Xin llamo la atención de Star, aunque se notaba que estaba concentrado en encontrar alguna señal de la cosa que se había comido a su amiga.

-nah, no es para tanto- Bueno, eso era una mentira- ¿Cómo es ser un Dragón?-

-Tampoco es la gran cosa- Y eso también era una mentira- Un segundo, creo que lo veo-

-¡¿Dónde?!-

-Detrás del tercer árbol a la derecha de esa comadreja gigante-

* * *

Jeffrey no estaba teniendo un buen día, a pesar de lo que podía aparentar, el ser una cabeza flotante gigante de cebra hecha de felpa no era lo mejor del mundo. Las demás cabezas flotantes mágicas de caballo no eran precisamente amables, pero él era mucho más grande, aun así no había sido muy sencillo crecer cuando todos piensan que molestarte es un mala idea, una larga lista de malas decisiones más tarde y con algo de ayuda de su tamaño intimidante logro conseguir un trabajo que no era precisamente "legal".

Bueno, así era la vida. De hecho Jeffrey estaba pensando seriamente en cambiar su línea de trabajo, en gran parte debido a que sabía que se había metido en donde no debía. Él ya sabía que una recompensa tan jugosa por un par de adolescentes era demasiado buena para ser verdad, y el idiota que puso el anuncio olvido mencionar el hecho de que una era una humana y el otro era un Dragón, además de eso tuvo mala suerte y se fue a encontrar con nada más y nada menos que la princesa heredera de Mewni y su guardaespaldas.

Bueno, hasta ahí había llegado el buen día de Jeffrey. Ahora estaba tratando de pasar desapercibido en una jungla, siendo buscado por una princesa mágica guerrera, un Dragón, mientras dos Humanos no paraban de estarse quietos dentro de su estómago. Si, definitivamente iba a cambiar de trabajo, con algo de suerte el primo de su ex-mujer aun tendría esa vacante de guardia para su bar nocturno, si es que aún le hablaba claro está.

-¡Golpe Narval!

-¡Puño Dragón!

Sin embargo, el universo funcionaba de manera curiosa, muy curiosa de hecho, porque de cierta manera, Jeffrey tenía buena suerte. Por algún extraño y paranormal motivo, la magia de la Princesa de Mewni y la magia del Dragón que lo perseguían no paraban de chocar una contra la otra, por lo cual en vez de ser abatido por dos ataques que probablemente lo mandarían al médico durante semanas, solo tenía que soportar una onda de choque bastante potente que no le ayudaba para nada a mantener a los Humanos dentro de él completamente quietos.

Venga ya, por eso Jeffrey decía que el universo jugaba sus cartas de manera curiosa, por un lado le da buena suerte y por el otro lado lo golpea con un puño de acero.

-Algo me dice que nuestros poderes no se llevan bien- dijo Xin, viendo a la cabeza de cebra flotar lo más rápido que podía y el pequeño claro que habían formado el choque de su hechizo y el hechizo de Star.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea, ¡Se está escapando!- Star no iba a perder de vista a esa cosa, y no solo no iba a perderla de vista, iba a alcanzarla, iba a rescatar a Marco y luego ambos patearían su frente lo más fuerte que pudieran. Nadie, y Star no pararía nunca de decirlo, NADIE secuestraba o devoraba a su mejor amigo, no en su guardia- ¡Explosión de cohete con conejos!

Xin vio como Star lanzaba el hechizo con una relativa curiosidad, el ya conocía sobre la varita de Mewni, a sus ojos era algo parecido a un juguete, un juguete muy peligroso al cual los Dragones no les importaba mucho, pero era bastante eficiente en manos de "razas mágicas menos dotadas" como diría su padre.

-Bueno, lo mejor será alcanzarla, si los rescata antes que yo Sona va a enfurecerse mucho conmigo- dijo Xin a nadie en particular, recordando el temperamento de su compañera, aunque también se enojaba cuando él iba a rescatarla, ¿Qué clase de lógica era esa?

Xin decidió dejar las preguntas filosóficas fundamentales para otro momento, ese era el momento de salvar a Sona, o al menos esperar a que ella se salvara sola, lo que pasara primero. Xin se agacho un poco y con algo de impulso (y magia) dio un salto en la misma dirección que Star había tomado.

Pero, claro está, Jeffrey no se había labrado una reputación si simplemente hubiera actuado al día, o no, claro que no, Jeffrey tenía un plan de emergía para cuando metía la pata, y a pesar de lo que parecía ese plan no era simplemente correr más que los que lo estaban persiguiendo, él tenía un perfecto y obviamente caro plan que nunca fallaba.

Bueno, nunca fallaba porque nunca lo había usado, pero ese era otro asunto.

* * *

-Ya casi…-

Un cambio repentino en la fuerza de la gravedad logro que Marco se comiera sus palabras. No mucho después de que el mismo se inclinara, Sona también se inclinó, por lo cual ambos cayeron de manera irremediable al suelo.

-Sabes, creo que podríamos llegar si yo estuviera abajo y tú arriba- dijo Marco, mientras hacia lo posible por mantenerse en una posición fija con los repentinos giros y los temblores que pasaban ahí dentro. Marco estaba rogando por que los causantes de dicho caos fueran Star y Xin, porque si no, entonces probablemente tenían un problema.

-Sabes, creo que ya me canse de usar falda, ¿Qué tal si cambiamos y tu usas mi falda? ¿Eso te parece bien?- Sona ni se esforzó en remarcar su tono sarcástico, en su lugar suspiro con algo de cansancio al empezar a sentirse mareada por el ajetreado movimiento- Lo bueno es que Star o el estúpido de Xin están haciendo su trabajo, aunque me gustaría que hubiera algo menos de movimiento-

-Sí, te entiendo- Marco también empezaba a sentirse mareado por la gran cantidad de movimiento, pero era significativamente menor a cuando en el autobús de fiesta de Brittney. Se mareaba dentro de un autobús pero no dentro del estómago de una creatura mágica, se notaba que Star estaba influyendo mucho en él, o tal vez no tanto.

Pero, de un momento a otro, la gravedad de invirtió totalmente, o tal vez la cabeza de cebra se puso de cabeza, ni Marco ni Sona lo sabían con certeza. Lo que si sabían era que pasaron de estar del fondo, a la parte superior.

-¡Marco!-

Marco no necesitaba ninguna otra señal para saber lo que estaba pasando. Volteo a mirar a la parte de arriba, en donde Star se hallaba luchando contra la lengua, más aun así intentaba extender su brazo para así alcanzarlos.

-¡Star!-

-¡Oye piel suave, ¿Aun estas viva?!- Xin grito desde la parte posterior, asegurándose que la cabeza de cebra no cerrara la boca mientras Star se ocupaba de rescatar a Marco y a Sona.

-¡Pero claro que sí, ¿por quién me has tomado lagartija súper-desarrollada?!- Bueno era claro que la relación entre Xin y Sona era un poco… diferente a lo que llevaban Marco y Star, pero las sonrisas de ambos al escuchar las voz del otro le dejaban en claro al dúo protagónico que en verdad se preocupaban el uno por el otro.

Bueno, a pesar de la emotiva reunión, Jeffrey no estaba siendo muy cooperativo.

-Bueno Marco, estoy lista para otro intento, a menos de que le hayas tomado cariño a este lugar- dijo Sona, analizando la falta de espacio entre Star y ellos.

-No gracias, tal vez la siguiente- dijo Marco.

Ahora con una vía de escape clara, Marco se subió en los hombros de Sona, gracias a lo cual logro alcanzar la mano de Star. Marco sintió un tirón bastante fuerte que lo llevo a la parte de arriba, una vez ahí Marco se unió a Star en su intento de rescate de Sona.

-¿Podrían apurarse un poco? Creo que esta cosa tiene algo de prisa- dijo Xin.

-Por favor, los dos sabemos que solo intentas ser dramático, puedes estar ahí todo el día- dijo Sona, mientras era subida por Star y Marco.

-No escuchare eso de la chica que se dejó devorar solo para llamar mi atención-

-Oh cierto, había olvidado completamente mi habilidad para ver a través de las paredes y detectar seres mágicos-

-¿En serio olvidaste algo así de bueno?- dijo Star, sin comprender para nada el tono sarcástico de Sona.

-No Star, solo se está burlando de el- dijo Marco, ganándose una mirada de comprensión por parte de Star.

Una vez Sona, Marco y Star estuvieron arriba, Xin procedió a levantar la cabeza de cebra con pura fuerza bruta, lanzándola lo más lejos posible con un giro. Sin embargo, además de lograr lanzar la cabeza de cebra, las tres personas que se hallaban dentro terminaron cayendo encima de Xin, aunque para el fueron simplemente cosquillas.

-¡Marco estas…! Pegajoso- una vez que los cuatro se levantaron, Star no tardo en abrazar a Marco a pesar de que este se encontraba cubierto de alguna especie de líquido.

-Sí, aunque al menos esa cosa tenía un seguro dental muy bueno- dijo Marco en modo de broma, mientras devolvía el abrazo de Star sin dudarlo.

Bueno, a pesar del hecho de que se encontraba pegajoso y que había sido devorado, Marco debía de admitir que su día había mejorado inmediatamente al sentir a Star abrazándolo, al principio había sido una sensación un poco extraña, casi irreal que una chica tan bonita como Star lo abrazara con tanta regularidad, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera Jackie había llegado a abrazarlo pero…

Marco sintió un ligero apretón por parte de Star, y eso fue todo lo que necesito para simplemente olvidarse de todo pensamiento y disfrutar de la sensación cálida que le proporcionaba Star, luego se daría un baño.

-¿Te rompiste algo?- pregunto Sona a Xin, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Se supone que yo debería de preguntarte eso a ti- dijo Xin, aceptando la mano y levantándose de un tirón.

Sona y Xin se miraron el uno al otro durante solo algunos segundos para luego desviar su atención a Star y Marco, los cuales estaban completamente aislados en su propia burbuja. Sin ninguna clase de aviso, Sona golpeo a Xin en las costillas, logrando que este soltara un leve gemido de dolor, lo cual llamo la atención de Marco y Star.

-Ah, Sona ella es mi mejor amiga, Star Butterfly, Star ella es Sona- Marco no tardó mucho en presentar a ambas chicas. Aunque se notaba a leguas que la que realmente parecía emocionada era Star, Sona solo miro a Star con algo de curiosidad.

\- Marco, él es Xin Le, es algo así como… "mi mejor amigo", bueno de hecho es mi único amigo así que…- Sona no tardo en sentir un ligero dolor en su pie izquierdo, producto de que Xin la hubiera pisado- Xin, él es Marco Díaz-

Marco y Star observaron con algo de curiosidad como Xin lanzaba un hechizo, justo antes de que todos terminaran mojados.

-¡Sí! Lluvia gratis-

-Xin…-

-Ustedes estaban sucios, tú dijiste que la higiene era algo importante- Bueno, era difícil combatir contra esa lógica- Además, creo que viene por mas-

Voltearon la vista hacia el horizonte, en donde la cabeza de cebra volvía sosteniendo algo en la boca.

-Hay que admitirlo, tiene pasión, aun para estar hecho de felpa- dijo Sona, mientras que Marco asintió sin decir nada.

Jeffrey estaba oficialmente enojado, muy enojado. Por eso decidió tirar todo por la borda e ir con todo de golpe.

Los cuatros adolescente vieron como Jeffrey enterraba lo que tenía en la boca en el suelo, para luego sentarse encima de él.

Star y Marco se vieron entre ellos algo confundidos, Xin no tuvo ninguna reacción y Sona solo levanto una ceja.

-Yyyy…-

La pregunta se quedó en el aire cuando un cuerpo humanoide gigante hecho de felpa (obviamente tenía que estar hecho de Felpa) salió justo del lugar en donde Jeffrey estaba, quedando este último como la cabeza del cuerpo gigante. Aunque tomando en cuenta que el cuerpo tenia algunas flores algo infantiles detalladas por aquí y por allá, con uno que otro arcoíris, era difícil parecer totalmente amenazante.

-Ahhh, que lindo- dijo Star, mirando los dulces detalles. Afortunadamente, Star iba a tener la oportunidad de apreciar esos detalles de cerca, debido a que Jeffrey no tardó en dar un puñetazo justo al lugar en donde estaban, siendo únicamente detenido por un campo de energía que Xin había creado justo a tiempo- Muy bien, eso no es lindo-

Xin estaba un poco interesado en la actual situación, actualmente solo tenía una mano libre y el campo de energía que había invocado solo servía en contra de _ese_ único monstruo que los estaba atacando, más le valía que se fueran de ahí antes de que…

-Que bien, debemos de ser muy populares, están llegando invitados a esta pequeña fiesta- Sona reparo en el hecho de que, justo del lugar en donde estaban las flores, estaban saliendo pequeñas versiones de Jeffrey, las cuales estaban atravesando el escudo sin mayores problemas.

-Ah, ¿Star?- Marco vio como poco a poco las pequeñas versiones de Jeffrey los estaban rodeando. A sus ojos era una batalla justa tomando en cuenta a Xin y Sona, pero el problema era el gigante que golpeaba el escudo de Xin.

-¡No te preocupes Marco, lo tengo bajo control!- Star alzo la varita mientras concentraba sus pensamientos en alguna forma de salir de ese embrollo, algo que pudiera noquear a un gigante o alguna especie de rayo arcoíris.

Obviamente, la varita reconoció los deseos de su portadora, reuniendo una gran cantidad de magia en tan solo unos momentos.

-Star no creo que…- Las palabras de Xin se quedaron en su garganta cuando la varita de Star lanzo el hechizo, el cual termino chocando en contra del escudo de Xin.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, ambos hechizos no se había contrarrestado, en su lugar una pequeña esfera de luz apareció en la parte superior del escudo que Xin había creado que empezó a hacerse más y más grande, hasta que al llegar a cierto punto exploto, cegando a todos los seres vivos en un corto radio de distancia.

-Wow- dijo Sona, completamente ilesa probablemente debido al escudo de Xin, viendo los arboles doblados y el cuerpo de felpa con una gran cantidad de agujeros por todo su ser- No me dijiste que podías hacer eso-

-No sabía que podía hacer eso- dijo Xin, volteando a ver a Star- ¿Tu sabias que podíamos hacer eso?

-No- dijo Star de manera simple.

Bueno, la verdad ambos seres mágicos si habían notado que _algo_ había sido diferente esta vez. Esta vez sus respectivos humanos estaban a su lado.

Star no pensaba decirlo en voz alta, pero se había preocupado mucho por Marco, la simple idea de perder a su mejor amigo en alguna de sus aventuras era motivo suficiente para hacerla temblar. Obviamente ese era un miedo absurdo, Marco era más que capaz de cuidarse por sí mismo y a otros, pero era uno de esos miedos que, aunque sabes que es muy irreal, hay la posibilidad de que suceda. Y si algún día llegaba a pasar, si algún día Marco se metía en problemas, o estaba en una situación peligrosa _Sin que ella estuviera ahí_ , Star nunca podría perdonárselo a sí misma.

Xin también se había preocupado, Sona era la única persona con la que podía contar y confiar plenamente, incluso más que los de su propia especie, puede que fuera sarcástica, y algo violenta, pero si hubiera sido de cualquier otra forma, él no se habría fijado en ella.

Ambos seres mágicos lanzaron un suspiro al aire al percatarse de la verdadera importancia de las emociones en el ejercicio de la magia. Poco después se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Dúo mágico?- dijo Star, ofreciendo su puño.

Xin miro el puño con algo de confusión, sin entender por completo que significaba, pero al ver a Sona hacerle señas para que imitara el gesto de la princesa magia, hizo lo propio.

-Sí, dúo mágico- Xin choco su propio puño en contra del puño de Star.

El momento fue interrumpido cuando las pocas versiones pequeña de Jeffrey que habían logrado mantenerse dentro del escudo se levantaron, en busca de venganza por su líder (y padre) caído.

-¿Ustedes los de las izquierda y nosotros los de la derecha?- dijo Marco, golpeando en el estómago a uno de los monstruos.

-Suena bien para mí- dijo Sona, adoptando una postura de batalla que a Marco se le hacía algo familiar.

Lo siguiente, en lugar de ser "una batalla" fue algo más parecido a "terapia de grupo". El plan original se había ido por el caño después de algunas golpizas, por lo cual no tardaron en adaptarse al campo de batallas en una lucha por parejas, los cuatro no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que usaban diferentes estilos de pelea y que de cierta forma podían incluso tolerar la ayuda del otro, pero sinceramente pudieron haber mejorado mucho su sincronización.

Al enemigo número 15, Xin y Star se encontraban lanzando hechizos espalda contra espalda e incluso uno que otro combinado.

Al número 17, Sona y Marco eran capaces de ponerse de acuerdo para derribar a varios de ellos al mismo tiempo.

Al número 22, Marco y Xin se dieron cuenta de que ambos jugaban un papel muy defensivo.

Al número 27, Star y Sona notaron que sus estilos de pelea eran demasiado agresivos y necesitaban de alguien que les cubriera la espalda.

Cuando terminaron, estaban algo cansados, pero de cierta forma se habían hecho amigos, bueno, casi amigos. Star tenía toda la razón al pensar que toda buena amistad comenzaba con una lucha desesperada en contra de un enemigo que te supera si no trabajas en equipo, nunca falla.

-Vaya, eso fue… intenso- Marco aún estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, la pelea había sido un poco más complicada de lo que él y Star habían supuesto, sobre todo cuando Jeffrey se alzó en un último intento de carga.

-Sí, deberíamos hacerlo otra vez- dijo Star, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Lo veo algo difícil, la verdad- Marco y Star voltearon a ver a Sona, luego de que esta se riera con algo de ironía- estaremos algo ocupados tratando de encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos-

-¿Por qué no te quedas en tu casa?- pregunto Star, usando la lógica que Marco le había enseñado.

-Hui de casa y de mi familia, junto con ese idiota- dijo Sona, señalando a Xin, el cual solo alzo la mano con una expresión neutra. Sona detuvo a Marco antes de que hablara- no te disculpes, de todas formas eran personas horribles, huir de ellos fue la mejor decisión de toda mi vida Aunque pasarme todo el rato junto a este tonto no me ha traído mas que problemas-

-No te estoy reteniendo, puedes irte cuando quieras- dijo Xin. Sinceramente Sona podía hallar una mejor vida sin él, pero era tan obstinada que si la abandonada, gastaría toda su vida tratando de encontrarlo solo para golpearlo y gritarle.

-Nah, ya me acostumbre a tus golpes y tú a los míos, dudo que puedas vivir sin mi- Sona hizo lo posible por hacer un chiste, pero su tono sarcástico no pasó desapercibido por ninguno.

El silencio reino durante los siguientes momentos, en los cuales Sona y Xin se levantaron con claras intenciones de irse.

-Ohhh Maaaaarrrcccooo-

La piel de Marco se erizo completamente al identificar el tono que Star estaba usando, por lo cual, como medida de seguridad, cerró con fuerza sus parpados.

-No Star-

-Por favor, no tienen a donde ir, y Sona y tú se llevaban de maravilla-

-Star, no creo que mis padres…-

-No lo intentes Díaz, sabes bien lo que tus padres dirían-

-pero…-

-¡Marco!

Bueno, Marco ya sabía que eso era una batalla perdida, con eso en mente, decidió que si iba a ser derrotado, lo haría de la manera que él quisiera. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los profundos océanos que Star tenía por ojos, sinceramente, Marco podría pasar el día entero simplemente mirando a Star a los ojos… Un segundo, ¿de dónde salió eso?

-Muy bien- Marco suspiro con una ligera sonrisa en la boca, Star empezó a aplaudir al ver que su plan dio frutos. Marco junto sus manos a ambos lados de su boca, para que así su voz se escuchara más- ¿Qué tal si se quedan con nosotros?

Sona y Xin pararon su caminata, volteando a ver al Díaz con una expresión indescifrable. No habían sido pocos los que habían intentado embaucarlos, o engañarlos, o llevarlos a una trampa pero…

Pero ellos no habrían llegado tan lejos si no hubieran tomado riesgos antes. Pero, ante todo, Xin decidió hablar en nombre de los dos.

-Díaz, aprecio el gesto pero no creo que haya alguien tan…-

* * *

-¿Qué podemos qué?- Xin no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, su usual cara inexpresiva se hallaba reemplazada por la sorpresa y la confusión que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Sí, pueden quedar, no veo ningún problema, ¿Tu que dices querida?- Si Rafael Díaz era conocido por algo, era por su amabilidad y su entusiasmo, además la idea de tener a otro ser mágico que trajera más diversión a la casa lo llenaba de emoción.

-mmm, bueno creo que podemos dar alguna cajas a la caridad y si acomodamos algunas cosas podríamos tener un par de habitaciones extra- Angie, a pesar de estar igual de emocionada que su esposo, no podía evitar sentir sus instintos maternales activarse al ver a la chica sentada en frente de ella totalmente quieta con una expresión de sorpresa enorme.

-S-si oyeron que, que él es, un Dragón Único ¿no?- Sona hizo lo posible por mantenerse firme, en un intento por no darse esperanzas falsas.

-Aja- respondieron la pareja casada al mismo tiempo.

-Y-y que, y que yo, pues, hui de casa- No había que malinterpretar a Sona, ella quería quedarse tanto como Xin, pero…

-Sí, esa no debió ser una decisión fácil de tomar- dijo Angie, ella no conocía nada de esa chica, ni del chico tampoco. Pero había dos cosas que Angie si conocía. 1, tenía confianza en su hijo, y si él decía que alguien necesitaba ayuda, ella haría lo posible por ayudar, y 2, los años de experiencia le habían concedido la capacidad de ver más de lo que se ve a simple vista, y a sus ojos, esa chica no decía ninguna mentira, ella había huido con una muy buena razón detrás de ello.

-Bueno, también somos algo populares, hay una muy buena posibilidad de que a diario venga una pandilla o incluso un ejército de creaturas, monstruos y demás cosas- Xin tomo el relevo de Sona, al notar como ella aún no se recuperaba del todo de la impresión.

-Oh está bien, eso pasaba todo el tiempo con Star, no hay problema-

Bueno, oficialmente, a los ojos de Xin, Angie y Rafael Díaz eran, de lejos, los seres humanos más extraños y fascinantes que alguna vez había visto, si no es que eran los más locos también. Si el mismo hubiera sido un humano, y hubiera escuchado lo que el mismo estaba diciendo, no hubiera tardado nada en reírse, decir que "no" o simplemente ignorar lo que decían. Pero esas personas estaban ahí, aceptando que se quedaran con una sonrisa en el rostro y una gran confianza en su mirada.

Si los humanos eran un manojo de bichos raros y locos, al final su padre tenía razón, pero al mismo tiempo se equivocaba.

Un ligero gimoteo llamo su atención. Sona estaba haciendo lo posible por mantenerse firme y dura, pero ya había derramado varias lágrimas sin darse cuenta, ante eso Xin se sintió bastante mal consigo mismo, los Dragones tenían una mente poderosa, al igual que su cuerpo, pero Sona debió pasarlo bastante mal aguantando hasta ese punto. Sin decir nada, saco un pañuelo de su bolso y se lo entrego a Sona, la cual no tardo en limpiarse como pudo y sonarse la nariz.

-L-lo siento, d-debo ser alérgica a algo de aquí- todos decidieron ignorar esa mentira por el bien del orgullo de Sona.

-Pero, tenemos varias condiciones- Sona y Xin pusieron especial atención a las palabras de Rafael- 1. Deberán estudiar en Echo Creek Academy, a ningún joven debe de negársele el derecho a estudiar. 2. Ayudaran en la organización de la fiesta diaria. 3. Ayudaran en las tareas del hogar. ¿Hay algún problema?

Angie adoraba cuando su esposo usaba su voz de mando. Xin y Sona parpadearon varias veces, esperando que aquello fuera algún tipo de broma, pero no lo era.

-Fui educada en casa, no me vendría nada mal ver como es el sistema educativo de E.E.U.U. ¿Tú que dices?- Sona no tardó mucho en aceptar la oferta.

-Siempre quise saber que enseñaban en las escuelas humanas, no tienes que preguntármelo- Xin dio una ligera sonrisa en señal de aprobación.

-¡SI! ¡Nuevos compañeros de casa!-

-¡Star! Se supone que no deben oírnos-

-oh, cierto-

Angie sonrió ante esto, bueno ahora el único problema que tenían era el económico, probablemente…

-Oh, por cierto, acepten esto como muestra de gratitud- Xin metió la mano en su bolso, sacando un diamante del tamaño de un auto pequeño y poniéndolo en la mesa, la cual no tardo nada en romperse.

-No podríamos- dijo Angie, a pesar de que esa cosa probablemente les resolvería todo, simplemente no podían aceptarlo así como así.

-No hay problema, soy un Dragón Único, tengo al menos veinte de esos- dijo Xin, como si fueran las cosas más normales del mundo.

Angie y Rafael se miraron entre ellos, para luego encogerse de hombros.

Sona y Xin se levantaron, ya más tarde arreglarían todo lo relacionado a la parte legal, ahora era un buen momento para acomodar un par de habitaciones.

-Ohhh, ¡esto será emocionante!- Rafael no podía contener la emoción en su interior, ya tenía un montón de diversión solo con Star, ahora tendrían el doble de diversión.

-Sí, estoy segura que se llevaran bien-

Un estruendo se originó en la parte trasera de la casa. Angie y Rafael se vieron entre ellos algo confundidos.

-¡STAAAAARRRRR!- la voz de Marco se escuchó por toda la casa, como era costumbre.

-¡Yo no fui!- Bueno, eso sí estaba fuera de la rutina.

-¡XIIIIIIIIINNNN!- La pareja casada sintió una extraña sensación de repetición al oír a Sona gritar.

-¡Soy un Dragón, me gustan las cuevas!-

Al escuchar a Xin gritar, Angie se asomó por la ventana trasera, en donde pudo notar una pequeña montaña conectada a la casa, en el lado opuesto de la torre de castillos que Star había creado con su magia.

Como si eso fuera algún tipo de señal, el teléfono de la casa sonó, y Angie no tardo en atenderlo.

-Hola… Si con ella está hablando… si me gustaría ampliar mi seguro… si estoy dispuesta a responder algunas preguntas relacionadas a cualquier futuro nuevo contrato… muy bien, gracias- Angie colgó el teléfono.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Rafael, mientras buscaba sus herramientas de esculpir. Si había una nueva montaña, entonces había un buen número de rocas que esculpir.

-La compañía de seguros que cubre a Star, llamaron para saber si queríamos ampliar nuestro seguro y si estábamos interesados en adquirir otro relacionado con otros seres mágicos, oh y, además quieren que respondamos algunas preguntas para crear otro contrato- Rafael miro a su esposa, comunicándose sin palabras, tratando de averiguar el cómo habían sido tan rápidos. Angie simplemente se encogió de hombros.

No por nada eran la compañía de seguros predilecta para todo Echo Creek.

Una princesa mágica de otra dimensión, un chico karate, una chica luchadora y un Dragón Único renegado. Todos viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

El seguro iba a hacerse rico a este paso.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui ha llegado la introduccion, ahora viene el Starco serio.

Las peticiones seguiran abiertas hasta nuevo aviso, y por ultimo. EEEEEEE! ERES GENIAL! Aunque no eres una leyenda viviente, sigo pensando que eres genial!


	3. This is Not a Fairy Tail (AU FT)

**MaFx98** : No hay ningun problema! Ese es un muy buen anime, yo me hubiera visto al menos hasta la tercera temporada antes de distraerme, aunque tambien hubiera tenido que recurrir a mis reservas personales de comida chatarra, y esto tampoco viene al caso. Bueno, si, aunque la verdad seran algo ocasionales, Xin y Sona son mis causa problemas favoritos, son casi como mi propia version de Star y Marco (Y si, yo tambien juego a LoL) Sona tuvo que aprender a usar el sarcasmo como medio de defensa, pero ahora lo usa en todo momento, Xin por otra parte esta en malos terminos con su padre, y la varita es como un juguete desde su punto de vista, pero eso no significa que no sea poderosa y peligrosa. O si, van a divertirse mucho. **GRACIAS POR EL CONSEJO!**

Bueno, esto hace tiempo que lo escribi, de hecho fuer uno de mis primeros intentos, decidi dejarlo como estaba.

 **ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA, Y QUE TENGAN UN DIA MARAVILLOSO!**

Por cierto, tambien me pueden encontrar en Tumblr como "LadyXgilex", no tengo mucho y la verdad es todo un desorden, pero bueno, ahi esta!

* * *

 **Esto NO es un Cuento de Hadas.**

-Una montaña, ¿Por qué tenía que ser una montaña? Hay lagos poco profundos, hay claros, hay pequeños montículos, pero no, tuvo que elegir una montaña- Marco se detuvo un segundo, en un intento de recuperar el aire que había perdido en esa pequeña queja que no iba dirigida a nadie en específico, simplemente Marco se sentía mejor quejándose con la montaña que estaba tratando de escalar.

Bueno, tomando en cuenta que el camino hacia abajo era bastante largo llegados a este punto y que la armadura que tenía encima estaba lejos de ser liviana, tal vez tomar un descanso no era la mejor de las ideas, eso sin tomar en cuenta su situación actual. Porque había algo peor que estar varado a medio camino de una montaña vestido en una armadura.

Y ese algo era el hecho de que estaba haciendo todo eso por voluntad propia, siendo impulsado por uno de los sentimientos que más te hacen hacer cosas estúpidas sin pensarlo, EL AMOR.

O y además de eso, era perseguido por un caballero en armadura negra que parecía igual de decidido que él, pero eso era un asunto menor. Ahora mismo lo importante era intentar que la persona de la que estaba enamorado no hiciera algo irremediablemente estúpido.

Marco decidió que lo mejor sería recordar brevemente su vida mientras escalaba como podía esa gran montaña (la verdad no era tan grande, pero la armadura era MUY pesada), para intentar recordarse a sí mismo por qué había accedido a ello. Bueno, Marco ya lo sabía, pero debía mantener la mente ocupada.

Un resumen rápido era que Marco estaba enamorado, simple y sencillo, no se necesitaba ninguna otra mejor razón para hacer cosas estúpidas, actuar como un tonto e intentar en la medida de lo posible de sacrificar tu propia felicidad por la de la persona amada. Pero en su caso, la cosa cambiaba aun poco, de hecho cambiaba mucho.

En los típicos cuentos de hadas, las princesas eran… pues eso, princesas. La idea principal de una princesa era que fuera refinada, dulce y todas esas cosas, pero Star le demostró rápidamente que esa clase de idea era anticuada y muy aburrida, y Marco se lo agradecía profundamente. La familia de Marco no eran lo suficientemente ricos como para considerarse "nobles", sin embargo, tampoco se podían considerar "simples plebeyos", de cierta manera su familia se hallaba en medio de ambos bloques que dividían a la sociedad.

Tal vez por eso la Princesa heredera se fijó en su pequeña familia, y tal vez por eso vio apropiado entablar amistad con el hijo mayor de esa familia, ósea Marco. O al menos eso era lo que se le venía a la mente a los demás habitantes del reino al enterarse de esto. La verdad era que Star había entrado sin avisar cuando choco uno de los carruajes reales en uno de los costados de su casa, manejándolo al lado de un jabalí que no tardo en huir de la escena del crimen.

Fue cuando el Rey hablaba con los padres de Marco que Star se acercó, pidiéndole ayuda para atrapar al "malvado" jabalí que había huido de escena porque era el verdadero culpable y ella solo quería limpiar su nombre. Para ese momento, Marco no entendía mucho sobre política, lo que si entendía era que una chica le estaba sonriendo mientras le ofrecía una mano y una aventura.

Obviamente Marco se negó.

Claro está, Star no le dejo mucha elección cuando el jabalí volvió a aparecer y lo marco como objetivo de caza. Marco debió haber imaginado que usar una ropa de color rojo ese día no era muy buena idea, pero gracias a eso, ese se convertiría en uno de los más importantes de su vida. Star y Marco terminaron formando una buena amistad que incluso la Reina decidió aprobar, debido a que su hija no la escuchaba para nada y Marco parecía introducirle algo del sentido común que tanto le hacía falta. Aunque Moon Butterfly no lo iba a decir en voz alta nunca, se sentía bastante agradecida con el chico.

Pero, como todo en la vida, nada puede permanecer igual para siempre, sin importar cuando lo deseemos. Aun así, algunas cosas se habían mantenido relativamente iguales, para fortuna o desgracia, los sentimientos de Marco hacia Star no entraban en esa lista. Empezó como todo, un pequeño pensamiento que se implanto en la parte más profunda y recóndita de su mente, un sentimiento que comenzó siendo una pequeña hoja de color verde en un tallo diminuto, pero poco a poco, con el pasar de los años, las aventuras, las charlas y sobre todo, los momentos en los que confiaron el uno en el otro, e incluso las discusiones y peleas, todo eso ayudo a convertir ese pequeño tallo en todo un bosque.

Marco sonrió de manera casi agotadora, recordando perfectamente el día en que se dio cuenta de que amaba con locura a nada más y nada menos que a la princesa heredera del Reino, su padre tuvo que pasar horas reparando los escritorios de madera debido a los repetidos golpes que se daba en contra de ellos. Y no era para menos, el mismo no dejaba de preguntarse la razón, de entre todas las personas del Reino, de entre todas las chicas que conocía (que tampoco eran muchas), su corazón decidió que era buena idea enamorarse de su mejor amiga.

Aunque a final de cuentas Marco apoyaba la decisión que había tomado su corazón, aunque no se lo hubiera consultado antes, sinceramente no podría haber imaginado a ninguna persona mejor de la cual pudiera haberse enamora. Pero esos eran los pensamientos de un joven de 18 años que estaba escalando uno de los lados de una montaña usando una armadura pesada, quien parecía al borde de deshidratarse con todo el sudor que salía de los poros de su cuerpo, confiar en sus pensamientos ahora mismo era un poco arriesgado.

-Bueno, por lo menos eso me dio una oportunidad- dijo Marco, sacando fuerzas de cualquier parte de su cuerpo para así seguir escalando.

Como en todo cuento de hadas, llega el momento en que la hermosa princesa, la cual puede ser comparada con la más hermosa de las flores, debe de desposar a un hermoso príncipe para que sus reinos se hagan uno y puedan crear un futuro…

Venga ya, que Star no se iba a tragar todo ese cuento de idioteces, pues si, que le gustaban las cosas un poco cursis y todo el tema del amor, pero ella no pensaba casarse con un perfecto desconocido que creía que por tener una inmensa cantidad de dinero, un rostro esculpido por los Dioses y un título de noble, podía decidir por ella y dirigir el país como le diera la gana sin que ella tuviera la oportunidad de opinar ante toda esa ceremonia.

Ese hubiera sido el momento perfecto para que algún hada madrina o algún espíritu malvado o ese tipo de cosas hubieran hecho acto de presencia para que las cosas progresaran con relativa "normalidad" y la princesa fuera puesta en una torre, detrás de un gran desafío con el típico hechizo de "amor verdadero" y todo eso, y bueno, la verdad es que SI hicieron acto de presencia, solo que llegaron un poco tarde para el espectáculo.

Star, siendo perfectamente del tipo de chica que se lleva todo por delante y luego piensa en las consecuencias, decidió arreglar las cosas de la mejor manera que se le ocurrió. Escapo del castillo, fue a la cueva más cercana y secuestro un Dragón.

Bueno, cuando lo pensabas seriamente, Secuestrar a un Dragón no es precisamente la mejor de las ideas que se le puedan ocurrir a una princesa algo rebelde que simplemente no quiere casarse, pero eso no venía al caso. Poco después de secuestrar al Dragón, Star se las arregló para subir a lo alto de una montaña gritando una sola cosa.

-¡MI NOMBRE ES STAR BUTTERFLY, Y SOY UNA MUJER INDEPENDIENTE CON PUÑOS DE ACERO!-

Sinceramente eso no era para nada extraño, de hecho lo extraño era que nadie se lo hubiera visto venir, incluso después de que Star compro una bolsa de comida para Dragones de varias toneladas de peso, o cuando ordeno un collar gigante de Dragón, o cuando les pidió a sus respectivos instructores las mejores técnicas para combatir contra un Dragón.

Marco no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, debido a que un grupo de guardias toco a la puerta de su casa y lo escoltaron amablemente al castillo, en donde el Rey y la Reina lo observaron con la misma expresión de hielo, mientras lo escrudiñaban con la mirada, como si estuvieran buscando algo, algo que el mismo no sabía que era.

-¿Tu que dices querida?- dijo River.

-Supongo que bastara-

Poco después, estaba vestido con una armadura, una espada, y un mapa que lo guiaría de manera relativamente segura hacia el lugar en donde Star estaba. Sorprendentemente la parte fácil fue esa, la parte difícil empezó cuando tuvo que lidiar con la competencia. La cual consistía en la totalidad de lo que se puede considerar nobleza y algunos oficiales del ejército de alto rango, la crema innata de la sociedad, o al menos eso deberían ser según el estereotipo.

Trampas, luchas, juego sucio, engaño, todo eso y más se hizo bastante común entre los competidores, afianzando la creencia de Marco en que Star, si bien no era perfecta, era mucho mejor que la gran mayoría de lo que componía a la nobleza. Y con mucha diferencia.

Pero Marco era impulsado por una fuerza mucho más poderosa, él quería encontrar a Star, decirle lo mucho que la extrañaría si ella se iba, decirle que aunque procuraran no demostrarlo, sus padres se sentirían bastante angustiados si dejaba todo atrás. Quería decirle lo mucho que ellos la necesitaban, quería decirle lo mucho que EL la necesitaba.

El mismo Marco ya estaba perfectamente consciente de que estaba metido hasta el fondo en un agujero que el mismo había creado, dudaba que pudiera ser feliz sin tener la oportunidad de oír su risa, dudaba que pudiera sentirse animado sin las interminables charlas que acompañaban el hecho de estar a su lado todo el tiempo posible, dudaba incluso de que pudiera disfrutar de la tranquilidad sin que ella estuviera a su lado, simplemente estando ahí, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada, sencillamente disfrutando de la presencia del otro como si fuera el mayor de los regalos que la vida pudiera ofrecer.

Tal vez fue por eso que, cuando fue golpeado por el cuerpo inconsciente de un caballero que iba volando y volteo a mirar el lugar de donde había venido, no había sido capaz de tomar la decisión lógica de inmediato.

Ya que en ese lugar se hallaba un único caballero vestido en una armadura completamente negra, la cual contrastaba totalmente con su armadura blanca, estaba rodeado de otros caballeros que se hallaban inconscientes o totalmente adoloridos. Para el, esa fue la escena perfecta de algún tipo de paliza brutal que el caballero negro le dio al resto de los competidores.

Marco empezó a considerar sus opciones cuando la vista del caballero negro se fijó en él, probablemente curioso de lo que haría a continuación.

La primera opción era, obviamente huir y darse por vencido, seguramente el Rey y la Reina entenderían que él, un simple chico sin entrenamiento oficial, había evaluado la situación, obteniendo como resultado la conclusión de que le hubieran pateado el trasero y dando por sentado que Star, por primera vez en su vida, se tomaría un segundo o dos para pensar seriamente en lo que estaba haciendo. ¡JA! Si claro.

La segunda opción era razonar con el caballero, con algo de suerte podrían llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo de cooperación, en el cual el caballero seguramente insistiría en tener la mano de Star como recompensa por su valiente servicio. Eso definitivamente no iba a pasar.

La tercera opción era esperar que la armadura del caballero negro fuera más pesada que la suya y eso le confiriera algún tipo de ventaja sobre la espada y los golpes que seguramente lo perseguirían hasta el final del camino, y aun así no era seguro el saber si iba a ser perdonado cuando llegara a donde estaba Star.

Bueno, era un chico enamorado, obviamente iba a tomar la decisión más estúpida sin dudarlo. Aunque era curioso que, tanto el amor como la cobardía impulsaran a los demás a hacer cosas que, normalmente, ni el más valiente se atrevería a hacer.

Bueno, eso lo traía a la situación actual, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre-humano, siendo perseguido, solo para tener la oportunidad de hablar claramente con la chica a la cual amaba. Vaya, quien quiera que crease esa cosa del "amor", definitivamente le faltaba un tornillo o dos.

-Vamos amigo, no quiero casarme con Star, solo quiero hablar con ella, déjame en paz- dijo Marco, observando el borde de lo que pasaría al resto de su vida como la escalada más difícil que alguna vez había hecho, la cual no volvería a hacer ni aunque Star se lo pidiera.

Aun con el casco puesto, Marco pudo distinguir perfectamente el cómo alzaba la ceja con incredulidad. Le habían dado tantas veces esa misma señal tantas veces, que ya ni necesitaba verla para saber que alguien se la estaba dirigiendo. ¿Acaso sus sentimientos por Star eran tan obvios?

-Lo…digo…enserio- Marco, una vez llegado al borde y lograr subirse, se tumbó de espaldas al suelo. Sentía como sus manos y pies le dolían, para ser precisos todo el cuerpo le dolía, si se convertía en Rey, lo primero que haría sería reemplazar esa pesada armadura por algo más liviano y fácil de usar.

Marco sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos, ante sus ilusiones, aunque lograra llegar donde estaba Star, aunque lograra convencerla, aunque lograra decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, aun había esa duda en su mente de lo que pasaría después. No estaba interesado en la corona, de hecho no podría importarle menos e incluso la consideraba un fastidio. No tenía mucho para ofrecer, tal vez un hombro donde descansar, unos oídos para escuchar y algunas otras cosas, pero comparado con el resto de los idiotas que también estaban interesados en Star, Marco tenía muy poco para ofrecer, al menos en términos materiales.

El sonido de un metal chocando contra la roca llamo la atención de Marco, el cual volteo la mirada, encontrándose con que el caballero negro que también había logrado subir hasta lo alto de la montaña, obviamente estaba cansado, pero tenía que admitir que era bastante persistente, tal vez él también estaba enamorado de Star o simplemente era demasiado ambicioso para su propio bien.

Contra toda razón lógica, esto le dio a Marco un ligero empujón de ánimo, no es que se alegrara de que hubiera alguien tan dispuesto como el a ir por Star, era más parecido a un espíritu de competencia, el saber que si no lo lograba, si no se levantaba de ahí en ese momento, alguien más iba a tomar ventaja e iba a ir por la chica que amaba. Claro está, Marco conocía de sobra el temperamento y la actitud de la princesa, así que era muy probable que si ese tonto caballero negro intentaba algo, Star iba a noquearlo.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que iba a dejar que hiciera algo.

Con eso en mente y siendo impulsado por una renovada energía, Marco se levantó y fue corriendo directamente hacia donde se suponía estaban tanto el Dragón como Star, que no era más que una vieja fortaleza abandonada.

Una vez puso un pie en la fortaleza, Marco se dio cuenta de que en su prisa por superar a sus "rivales", en sus esfuerzos por esquivar al caballero negro y en sus momento de agonía mientras escalaba, había olvidado por completo un detalle muy importante. Tenía que enfrentarse a un Dragón. ¡UN DRAGÓN! Y lo único que tenía a su favor era una espada, la cual seguramente sería como un mondadientes para el Dragón. Bueno, no había llegado hasta ahí pensando seria o racionalmente en todos y cada uno de los detalles, llego ahí por el simple hecho de que no iba a dejar que Star hiciera algo tonto. Bueno, más tonto de lo normal.

El Dragón era un ser glorioso, orgulloso y por encima de todo, poderoso hasta mas no poder, un ser mágico con más que suficiente capacidad para reducir ejércitos enteros a simples cenizas, con la capacidad de invocar magia, de exhalar fuego, de usar sus afiladas garras como lanzas, con una coraza tan dura que ni el metal más resistente podría hacerle el mas mínimo rasguño, con una cola que bien podría funcionar de lanza, y aun así, con su tamaño descomunal, tenía la capacidad de volar a velocidades que… Bueno, se tiene la idea general: No quieres meterte con uno de ellos.

Bueno, al menos esa era la imagen que se había formado dentro de la cabeza de Marco, imagen que se derrumbó cuando vio al "majestuoso y glorioso Dragón" sentado en posición india mientras apoyaba la espalda de manera perezosa a uno de los muros interiores de la fortaleza y comía directamente de la bolsa de comida para Dragón que Star había comprado. Marco mentiría si dijera que en su vida no había visto cosas más raras, pero era un Dragón, se suponía que tenía una imagen que mantener.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Marco detuvo al instante su intento de entrada sigilosa, volteo lentamente su rostro para darle la cara al Dragón, el cual lo miraba de manera aburrida- ¿Vienes por la princesa verdad?-

-Yo…- Marco respiro hondo y se paró firme, consciente de que estaba en frente de un ser de sabiduría ancestral- Si, vengo por Star-

-Muy bien, serán 3000 dulces-

-… ¿Qué?-

-Dije que serán 3000 dulces- dijo el Dragón de manera aburrida- vaya, el estándar de intelecto humano ha bajado un poco en los últimos siglos-

-Espera, ¿no se supone que debemos… pelear a muerte o algo?- dijo Marco. No es que estuviera ansioso por ser aplastado o quemado vivo, pero bueno, esperaba algo más.

-Mira chico, te seré sincero, la mayoría de los idiotas que vienen para acá saben bastante mal, por eso decidí dejarlos tranquilos, luego viene esta chica y forma todo un alboroto por alguno de sus absurdos, complejos e innecesarios rituales humanos, la única razón por la cual acepte es que trajo mis dulces favoritos- Sin esperar una respuesta, el Dragón se comió un bocado entero de comida para Dragón- ¿vienes por la chica? Bueno ahí está, fin de la historia-

Si… Cuando Marco regresara iba a necesitar corregir algunos libros que hablaban sobre Dragones.

\- Un segundo, se supone que Star te había secuestrado-

-No, solo me soborno, ahora, ¿tienes los dulces o no?- El Dragón estaba un poco harto de intercambiar palabras, eso le dejaba menos tiempo para disfrutar de sus golosinas.

-mmm, no, pero tengo esta espada- Marco saco su espada, con la esperanza que las antiguas historias sobre Dragones que comían metal fueran ciertas.

Para cuando Marco se dio cuenta de que estaba volando fuera de la fortaleza, y recordó que el mismo no tenía la capacidad de volar, se hizo la nota mental de corregir ese detalle que parecía repetirse en varias historias, si es que sobrevivía claro está, aunque a juzgar por el hecho de que iba directamente al borde de la montaña, eso no parecía una opción viable.

Marco se preguntó a si mismo si su historia sería una Tragedia, el mejor amigo que intenta conquistar a la chica de sus sueños, pero es vencido por el Dragón y termina estrellándose contra el suelo, mientras la Princesa se convierte en reina al lado de la persona que ama. Puesto a escribir una historia, la verdad el argumento no sonaba tan mal dentro de su mente. Pero el destino tenía otros planes pare él.

Justo cuando creía que su muerte era segura, sintió como una mano le sujetaba el tobillo, frenando de golpe su caída, justo al borde de uno de los lados de la montaña. Poco a poco su salvador lo fue subiendo, y grande fue la sorpresa de Marco al darse cuenta de que era el caballero negro. Tal vez, como decían las historias, ese sería el momento en que los dos grandes caballeros unirían fuerzas para vencer al terrible Dragón.

-Gracias-

-No hay de que- Unos segundo más tarde, Marco no pudo mirar al caballero negro con otra expresión que no fuera de sorpresa. Su voz había sonado justo como…-Sí, soy una mujer ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-

-No- Bueno, no es que le fastidiara de alguna manera que el caballero negro fuera una mujer, estaban en pleno siglo IX y sus padres se habían esmerado en darle una buena educación en el hogar, no era para nada raro que una mujer quisiera o fuera una Caballera. Lo que despertaba la curiosidad de Marco era que también hubiera mujeres en la competencia. Pensando en lo peor, eso explicaría por qué Star había rechazado a todos los pretendientes. No, Star no jugaba en ese bando, estaba seguro de ello- Aunque me sorprende que luches por la princesa-

-¿La princesa? Hago esto para proteger al Dragón- De acuerdo, eso era algo que Marco no esperaba- Porque el Dragón es el que está secuestrado, ¿recuerdas?

-La princesa lo soborno-

-…Debí haber imaginado que esa estúpida lagartija súper desarrollada encontraría la manera de fastidiarme el día, mira que hacerme venir desde el reino vecino ¡Hoy era nuestra pelea de aniversario!-

-¿pelea de aniversario?-

-Larga historia, déjale esto a los profesionales, tú te puedes quedar con la princesa- Marco no iba a discutir en contra de esa lógica.

Sinceramente, Marco esperaba más de un Dragón, sin embargo, este simplemente agacho la cabeza y dejo que la caballera negra lo regañara, tal cual como si fuera un novio que se había portado mal o algo por el estilo. Pero luego de un tiempo se empezó a sentir algo incómodo, obviamente esa no era una escena que alguien ajeno debiera contemplar, aunque interrumpir también hubiera sido grosero.

-¡HOY ERA NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO DE BATALLA! Incluso estuve ahorrando para comprarme una nueva armadura, ¡pero no!, tú vas y secuestras a una princesa, ¡UNA PRINCESA! ¿Tienes idea del número de idiotas que tuve que noquear antes de llegar acá?-

-No me dejo muchas opciones, además me trajo una bolsa entera de golosinas, sinceramente creí que acabaría rápido, pero bueno…-

-¿Te parece que quiero escucharlo? ¿TE PARECE? Incluso tuve que escalar una montaña, sabes perfectamente que odio escalar montañas con la armadura puesta-

-Es que…-

-¡No quiero oírlo! Nos vamos ahora, tendremos una larga charla luego de esto-

-No puedo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Se supone que tengo que esperar a un tal… Marco Díaz-

-Yo soy Marco- Tanto la caballera negra como el Dragón voltearon a mirar a Marco. Sin embargo, el Dragón le dio una mirada escéptica- ¿Qué?-

-Según la descripción de la Princesa, pensé que serias más alto, más guapo y un poco más consciente de los peligros de enfrentarse a un Dragón-

-Un segundo, ¿Star hablo de mí?-

-Solo dile a Romeo donde esta de una buena vez- La caballera Negra aún estaba enfada, pero decidió esperar a que el Caballero Blanco (Marco) recibiera las instrucciones y se fuera sin armar mucho alboroto- ¿Y bien, que piensas hacer para compensar esto?-

-Eso depende, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Casarme contigo- la caballera negra no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo en ocultar su tono sarcástico.

-Muy buen- pero ese sarcasmo fue totalmente ignorado por el Dragón, el cual acepto gustoso el trato- Sona Shade, la caballera Negra ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?-

La caballera negra abrió la boca a más no poder, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas cual tomate y sentía como su cara se calentaba hasta niveles nunca antes sospechados.

Eso había sido bastante repentino.

Pero volviendo con el Protagonista de esta historia…

Justo cuando Marco creía que había pasado la parte más difícil de su viaje, otra cosa aun peor apareció en su mente, y esa cosa era su imaginación jugándole una muy mala pasada sobre lo que pasaría justo al entrar en la habitación que Star estaba usando como guarida.

Había la posibilidad de que Star no quisiera verlo, enojada por el hecho de que no hubiera estado junto con ella cuando todos esos príncipes aparecieron en el castillo.

Probablemente se enojaría bastante al darse cuenta de que no estaba ahí para apoyar su decisión, como siempre hacia, si no para convencerla de regresar al reino.

Incluso existía el posible escenario en que Star le dijera al Dragón le hiciera algo para así no tener que soportar su presencia nunca más y…

No, llegados a ese punto, Marco volvió a tomar el dominio sobre su propia mente, el conocía a Star mejor que cualquier persona sobre esas tierras, incluso de la propia Star, y él estaba totalmente seguro de que, sin importar que cosas pasaran o que cosas se dijeran, él y Star eran los mejores amigos, Star nunca lo lastimaría, al menos no a propósito.

Otro asunto muy diferente era pensar en el hecho de lo que iba a pasar en caso de que lograra convencerla de volver, tal vez…

Bueno, Marco no llego hasta ahí valiendo de imaginar lo que iba a suceder, ese era el momento de actuar. Con eso en mente, respiro hondo, giro la perilla de la puerta y se encontró a Star durmiendo cómodamente en una cama.

Un momento.

¿Durmiendo? ¿Después del alboroto que había causado?... Puesto a pensarlo, no era tan loco como sonaba. Star siempre había destacado por no ser fácil de predecir.

-Star, Star despierta, tenemos que irnos- Marco hablo con voz baja, sacudiendo ligeramente a la princesa del reino. Todo el esfuerzo que había hecho hasta llegar a ese punto no había sido en vano, el simple hecho de estar ahí, observando a Star dormir plácidamente ya era suficiente recompensa para toda una vida. Pero el mundo debe seguir su marcha y ellos simplemente no podían quedarse ahí.

Como respuesta, recibió un par de gruñidos, mientras observaba a Star retorcerse y ocultarse lo máximo posible entre las sabanas.

-Star no está aquí-

-Oh, ya veo, ¿y quién está?-

-Lavobna Otorquerri-

Marco sonrió ligeramente al darse cuenta del juego de Star por no querer levantarse.

Star, por otra parte, no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que estaba haciendo. Bueno, muchas veces tampoco lo sabía, pero esa era una ocasión especial. Sabía que estaba haciendo un berrinche, lo sabía perfectamente, desde el primer día de su vida supo cuál era su destino, la entrenaron para dirigir a su reino de la mejor manera posible, incluso le habían avisado con mucha antelación que tarde o temprano tendría que elegir a alguien por esposo, alguien que pudiera dirigir a su lado y hacer el reino más fuerte y próspero que nunca. Ella ya lo sabía.

Lo que no sabía era que al final se enamoraría de su mejor amigo, eso sí fue toda una sorpresa para Star y un golpe bastante severo en su plan de aceptar su destino con algo de orgullo. Después de todo, Marco era demasiado impresionante, estaba segura de que había toda una legión de chicas justo afuera de su casa esperando en día en que Marco decidiera conseguir una esposa. Chicas que no tendrían que hacerlo pasar todo un infierno para estar junto con ellas, a diferencia de Star.

-¿Podrías pasarle un mensaje a Star de mi parte?- las palabras de Marco calaron bastante en los oídos de Star. Le estaba siguiendo el juego, pero ella no era tonta, estaba segura de Marco tenía alguna carta bajo la manga para tratar de convencerla.

-Si-

-Te amo- Bueno, mejor carta que esa no tenia, eso era algo que Marco sabía perfectamente, ya fuera por el cansancio del viaje, lo golpes que había recibido, la falta de agua en su organismo debido a las grandes cantidades de sudor o el simple hecho de no tener nada más que perder, decidió decirlo de manera clara y sencilla, así ni el mismo tendría oportunidad de discutirlo con su propia mente. Además, en el peor de los casos, eso le dejaría claro a Star que a pesar de todo, sin importa lo que pasara él iba a…

Todo pensamiento ligeramente racional se esfumo de inmediato de la mente de Marco al sentir unos labios apoderarse de los suyos en menos de un segundo, llenando su cerebro de unas sensaciones que jamás había sentido.

Ni en sus más locos sueños Marco se había siquiera acercado a imaginar lo que se sentiría besar a Star, y ahora que lo estaba haciendo, simplemente no podía describirlo, pero de algo estaba seguro, los labios de Star eran suaves y bastante deliciosos, debió de imaginar que Star sería la única que haría cambiar su sabor favorito en menos de un segundo.

Star había actuado simplemente por impulso, bajo el temor de imaginar que todo aquello era simplemente un sueño y que ella despertaría en cualquier momento, sin que nada hubiera pasado, sin que Marco hubiera dicho las palabras que ella tanto había ansiado escuchar de sus labios. Toda duda dejo su mente al sentir perfectamente como los labios de Marco empezaban a corresponder el beso.

Al principio fue algo torpe, ninguno de los dos tenían experiencia, aunque, poco a poco, se fueron haciendo con los movimientos del otro, aprendiendo juntos ese nuevo y extraño tipo de lucha en el cual sus bocas eran las protagonistas.

Seguramente se podían quedar un poco más. Al menos hasta que estuvieran algo mas acostumbrados.

* * *

En su vida, Moon Butterfly había visto muchas cosas, tanto de joven, como en el transcurso de los años, ser Reina no era un trabajo sencillo, pero ella estuvo dispuesta a aceptarlo, maravillándose con las increíbles imagines y momentos que se habían llevado a cabo en su presencia, siempre manteniendo un perfil refinado y severo.

Aun con todo eso, debía de admitir que su hija tenía cierto talento para algunas cosas cuando un Dragón abrió el techo y la puso en frente de ella al lado de un igual decidió Marco Díaz. Medio día después de que todos los idiotas que habían tratado de pretender a su hija volvieran derrotados. Una parte de ella quería reprochar a su hija por su comportamiento, mientras que la otra parte quería felicitarla por haber superado sus expectativas, además, internamente se alegraba bastante de que fuera Marco quien la hubiera encontrado, cualquier otro solo hubiera empeorado las cosas.

Moon escaneo rápidamente a Star, notando perfectamente la mano que tenía entrelazada con la mano de Marco. La cual parecía infundirle cierto coraje.

-Mamá, me casare con Marco- dijo Star, con un tono decidido.

-Muy bien-

\- Y ya que, aunque Marco no es un noble, es la persona que amo y mi mejor amigo, simplemente no puedo amar a nadie más que a el- Star ignoro las palabras de su madre.

-Dije que esta ben-

-A pesar de lo que nuestras leyes digan, no puedo simplemente…-Star detuvo su discurso de inmediato- Espera ¿dijiste que si?-

-Si-

Ahora mismo, Marco no podía salir de su asombro. Tampoco Star.

-Pero, pensé que tu…- Star miro detrás de ella, en donde había otra muralla de caras sorpresivas.

-Cariño, no estamos en el siglo IV, esto es el siglo IX, eres perfectamente capaz de decidir con quién casarte- River tomo la palabra, consciente de que su esposa no iba a explicar la situación en detalle.

-Marco- la voz de Moon hizo que Marco sintiera un escalofrió, la mamá de Star siempre le había infundido cierto temor por su mirada fría, pero al verla a los ojos, pudo notar cierta suavidad, al menos en comparación con lo que siempre había escuchado- ¿Eres consciente de que deberás aprender sobre esgrima, política general, derechos comerciales, geopolítica…?

-Acepto- En circunstancias normales, Marco no habría logrado ni mover un solo musculo para responderle a la Reina, mucho menos interrumpirla, pero la calidez que emanaba la mano de Star era motivo más que suficiente para sentirse el hombre más valiente del planeta.

River miro a su esposa con una sonrisa muy bien disimulada, transmitiéndole un mensaje sin palabras. Moon sabía perfectamente a que se refería su esposo, después de todo, era un hecho conocido que el actual Rey de Mewni tampoco había procedido de la nobleza, en su lugar salió del ejército y logro conquistar el corazón de quien en ese momento era la princesa. Moon podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era una hipócrita.

-En ese caso, deberemos de empezar los preparativos de inmediato-

-¡UN MOMENTO!- Todos voltearon a mirar al origen del grito, fijándose en un noble con problemas de gordura bastante serios- ¡Esto no puede proseguir, puede que los anteriores gobernante de Mewni hayan accedido a tal irresponsabilidad por parte de las Princesas herederas, pero esto es una total falta de respeto hacia las…!

Los presentes observaron perfectamente como dicho noble era devorado por el Dragón de un solo bocado, provocando en la sala un ligero silencio- ¿Alguien más tiene quejas?

Todos los que en un principio no estaban de acuerdo negaron con la cabeza lentamente.

-Vaya, termino comiéndose al que estaba conspirando contra nosotros, a eso le llamo buena sincronía- dijo River.

-¡Gracias!- dijo Star.

-No hay de que, recuerden asistir a nuestra boda, o si no nosotros no asistiremos a la suya- y sin más, la caballera negra y el Dragón se fueron tranquilamente a una cueva cercana.

Libre de cualquier otra cosa que pudiera generar conflicto en el futuro inmediato, Star se lanzó directamente a Marco, besándolo de manera apasionada, cosa que Marco no tardo en corresponder con todo el amor y el cariño que sentía por Star.

Luego de eso, con el paso de los años y la consolidación de ciertas cosas, ambas parejas tuvieron una hija cada una y…

Nah, eso ya es otra historia. Para otros tiempos.


	4. Marks (OC)

Marks

The sense of calm could be felt throughout Echo Creek, people and wild animals were still asleep, almost like an not speak agreement so as not to disturb others, not even the wind was more than a gentle touch to The trees and the grass.

It was no surprise that Lix was bored so fast, it took a couple of moments, just in case ... but nothing.

With a sigh, she opens his eyes, finding a clear darkness in his room ...

... her room ... a little funny

Lix gets up from the floor, dress up and check at the same time.

skirt? Ready. shirt? Ready. long socks? ready. Shoes? Ready. Cloak and gloves? Also ready. And then ... nothing new.

She has to ask Connor how people manage to stay busy in that city.

"Maybe ... explore?" Lix thought, looking at the door, there was nothing to lose anyway. So she left her room to the rest of the house, and with each step, a strange feeling of familiarity grows in her chest.

But that feeling was quickly beaten by another thing, a strange curiosity replace the old feeling, followed by a little joy for every new discovery of the house.

Little details that she did not notice in the past, marks that show that this house was different, that this was the house of her parents ... that this was their house now. So he keeps looking for more small details, becoming his new mission that morning before the city woke up.

An old photo of his parents. Dragon nail marks. Even a part of the plant that make a strange sound every time you put a foot there. The coat of arms of the family. And much, much more.

Until she reach to the kitchen, then, the real hunting of details start.

Lix looks up, looks down, across the tools and utensils, even behind the fridge, risking her mission at the cost of found something, but even between the knives and spoons... not even a little mark.

a annoyed expression appears in her until now expressionless face. Maybe her parents was trying to hide the marks of this part of the house? to give her a challange even without try? that was even possible?... well, technically, she was impossible, but she was there and she was very sure that she was existing in that moment.

she take a deep breath, her parents can not...

sneeze.

Lix cover her mouth and nose with her hands so quickly like she could, staying quiet to listen, and just by luck, the only noise was her own beating heart, releasing a relax sigh by not wake up anyone.

without the danger over her mission, she take another look over the kitchen, finding something that make her blink twice.

dust.

a cloud of dust just in front of her, almost like making fun of her for put her mission in risk, and at the same time, giving her the key.

Lix manage to hold a smirk to herself, resisting the feeling of give herself a facepalm by not see the obvious.

of course that the kitchen was covered in dust and did not have any mark of her parents, her dad only knows how to make candies, and her mom... have very different and unconventional cook abilities.

The kitchen was almost useless room to them... but not to her.

she slip a finger over one of the tables. a little smile form in her face when she look a big cape of dust over it.

the kitchen was totally clean, without marks and a unclaimed territory of the house.

Lix look at the window, the weird structural weakness of the house show its funtion, was still dark outside.

she moves her finger while a more big smile appears in her face. The kitchen was her territory now, and she was going to leave a good number of marks in that place.

a arrogant smile take place in her face while she start to clean the dust. After all, a Dragon have to defend their territory, and if that means prepare good food to her parents...

so it be.


End file.
